


Aria Ashborn and the Goblet of Fire

by alli__cat1



Series: Aria Ashborn [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-02
Updated: 2018-03-02
Packaged: 2019-03-26 04:28:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 12
Words: 21,286
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13850115
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alli__cat1/pseuds/alli__cat1
Summary: Aria Ashborn has always been invisible at Hogwarts. In fact, she has been left out of the main storyline for three years. After a coincidental encounter at the World Cup, she is thrust into the plot of Goblet of Fire. This year is going to be different. Aria is going to prove that she deserves to be a Gryffindor and earn her place in the main storyline. What happens when she meets Cedric Diggory? What happens when Harry develops a crush on her? What happens when both of them compete in the Triwizard Tournament?





	1. The Quidditch World Cup

“Aria!” called a voice in the distance. It was just starting to get dark as the Quidditch World Cup would soon begin. Witches and wizards of all ages were pouring into the large stadium. Aria Ashborn was making her way up the stairs of the stadium when a voice caught her attention. Her face lit up when she turned around to see her fellow classmate, and friend, Hermione Granger.

“What are you doing here?” Hermione asked with a smile before wrapping Aria in a warm hug, “I didn’t know you were going to be at the World Cup.”

“My dad got us tickets!” Aria beamed, “He just couldn’t resist!”

“Did you do something new to your hair?” Hermione asked, obviously noticing how Aria’s hair was a dark brown which faded into a caramel blonde. The last time Hermione had seen Aria, at the end of their third year, Aria's hair was simply brown which it had been her whole life.

“Yes. Do you like it?” Aria smiled, glad that someone had noticed. She had done her hair this way because previously she hadn’t been very noticed at all at Hogwarts. The only friend she really had was Hermione and even then she was on the outskirts of Hermione’s click with Harry Potter and Ron Weasley. Ginny Weasley, Ron's brother, was her friend but since Ginny was a year younger, they didn’t have many classes together.

“It looks very nice.” Hermione said kindly.

“Maybe I’ve started a trend.” Aria joked. Suddenly, Ronald Weasley and Harry Potter appeared beside Hermione. Both with longer hair than when Aria had previously seen them.

“Hermione hurry up.” Ron said before taking notice of Aria, “Oh, hey Aria.” He simply waved as they were not close enough friends for hugs.

“Ron.” Aria said to Ron with a smile before turning to Harry, “Harry.”

Harry, who had momentarily forgotten to speak, caught himself and said, “Oh hi. What are you doing here?” Harry was not always good at small talk, “I mean, obviously you’re watching the Quidditch World Cup. That was a dumb question.” Ron gave him the look of, ‘are you serious right now?’ and Harry took this cue, “Do you want to come and sit with us?”

“That’s kind of you, Harry,” Aria said with a smile. It was a nice thought for him to invite her but obviously unlikely since their tickets had an assigned seat on them, “My dad got us seats farther up, but thanks.”

“Why don’t you come by our tent afterward?” Ron suggested. Aria tried to hide back her smile as she felt lucky to be included.

“Yeah, I’ll ask my dad.” she replied. Loud trumpets announced that the World Cup would soon begin. “Well, it looks like it’s about to start. I’ll see you.” She waved before walking up the stairs.

“See you.” Harry said, following her with his eyes though she was out of range to be able to hear him.  
\-------------------------------------------------  
Later that evening, Aria made good on her promise to stop by the Weasley tent. Fred and George, Ron's twin brothers danced around as Ron spoke about how amazing Viktor Krum had been in the Quidditch match. Aria and Hermione sat at the table with Harry close by. Everyone was laughing and having a grand time. Ginny sauntered past Ron.

“Think you’re in love, Ron?” she joked and Aria and Harry to laugh. 

The twins then started singing, taunting Ron, “Victor, I love you, Victor, I do!” Harry laughed at this before turning to Aria.

“What do you think of Krum?” he asked with a friendly smile.

“I think he’s a brilliant seeker.” Aria said truthfully, “But not as brilliant as the famous Harry Potter.” she joked and Harry smiled. Aria turned to Hermione, “What about you, Hermione?”

Hermione seemed to be in a deep thought that Aria had interrupted. She got back on track saying, “Oh yes, Harry is a brilliant seeker.”

“Not Harry, Krum.” Aria laughed, nudging Hermione, “Do you think he’s handsome?”

“Well I’ve never really thought about it.” Hermione said though Aria was not buying this.

Aria smiled before checking her watch. She stood up suddenly, “Look at the time. I should head out. My dad’s probably worried sick.” Aria put on her sweater all the while beaming from such a fun night. She walked towards the edge of the tent and slightly peeled back one flap.

“Be careful going back to your tent!” Fred joked, “Sounds like the Irish have got their pride on.”  Aria nodded just and waved just as Arthur Weasley burst through the tent, making his way towards Ginny. As the twins began a pillow fight, Mr. Weasley grabbed the pillow from them.

“Stop!” he said urgently, “Stop it! It’s not the Irish.” He grabbed Ginny’s arm protectively, “We’ve gotta get out of here. Now.” Aria and Hermione shared a look of panic before following everyone else outside of the tent. Outside, chaos had erupted. People were running and screaming. Tents had been lit a flame. In the distance, but not too far, were men in pointed hats carrying torches.

“Get out!” someone cried, “It’s the Death Eaters!”

“Get back to the portkey everybody and stick together!” Mr. Weasley shouted before turning to the twins, “Fred! George! Ginny is your responsibility!” And with that everyone started running. Fred, George, Ginny, and Mr. Weasley ran towards the left around a tent. Aria followed Hermione as she went to the right.

“Harry!” Aria called as Harry and Ron caught up. The four of them ran, trying to dodge everyone else running in chaos. Hermione and Ron made their way back to the group but as Harry and Aria neared them, they were whisked in the other direction by the mob. Harry grabbed on to Aria’s hand as not to lose her as he tried to push his way past people to get back to the group. But it was no use and the two of them found themselves farther and farther away in seconds before losing all direction of where the group was.

“Come on.” Harry said to Aria, holding her hand tight, realizing they would have to find another route. Aria ran with Harry, their lungs burning from fear and exhaustion.

“Aria!” a voice called in the distance. Aria stopped for a minute and Harry turned around, not dropping her hand.

“Harry, it’s my dad!” she cried, “I have to find my dad!” and she pulled him in the other direction. He went to follow but he tripped and let go of her hand, falling to the dirt ground.

“Aria!” Harry called in a panic as he tried to stand back up. But so many people were running past him that he lost sight of her.

“Harry!” she called, having lost sight of him too as the chaos took her in another direction. Harry again tried to stand up but a person running past kicked him in their stride and knocked Harry out cold.


	2. Aboard the Hogwarts Express

Harry, Ron, and Hermione sat in the compartment of the Hogwarts Express as it made its way through the green countryside towards Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Hermione had her nose in the Daily Prophet which had the event at the Quidditch World Cup on the front page. She sat closest to the window with Ron next to her. An animated picture of the infamous Dark Mark, a skull with a snake protruding from its mouth, floated on the paper above the tents which had been burned to ash. Harry sat across from Hermione.

“Anything from the trolley?” a woman called, bustling down the aisle of the train. Ron stood up and Harry followed, both always in the mood for something sweet. Ron looked down at the coins in his hand and realized he didn’t have much.

“I’ve got it, Ron.” Harry said as Ron sat back down, “What do you want?”

“Oh thanks, mate.” Ron said, “I’ll have a packet of drewballs and a licorice wand.” Harry nodded and went out the compartment where an older woman was pushing around the trolley full of candy. Before he could ask for anything a voice spoke up.

“Two Pumpkin Pasties, please.” the voice said and Harry looked up to see Aria, making the exchange with the elderly trolley woman. Aria and Harry had not seen each other since the Quidditch World Cup. “Harry!” she exclaimed upon noticing him.

“Anything sweet for you dear?” the old woman asked Harry.

“No, thank you.” Harry said, not paying much attention to her and the old woman pushed the trolley past him and continued her rounds.

“Aria!” Harry said with a smile, “How are you?”

“I’m so sorry.” she said stepping closer to him. He was confused momentarily as to why she would be apologizing, “I had to find my dad and we got separated.”

“Did you find him?” Harry asked.

“Yes, he was looking everywhere for me too.” she said with a smile, “It’s remarkable that we even found each other. But once we did we went straight back to the portkey.” Her smile faded and she looked worried, “But what about you? They say you saw the Dark Mark in person.”

Harry looked around as there were a few students switching compartments and a few chasing after the trolley. “You better come back to my compartment,” he said. Aria nodded and followed.

“This is horrible.” Hermione was saying as the two entered, “How can the ministry not know who conjured it? Isn’t there security or-” She then looked up at Harry and Aria. “Aria!”

“Hi everyone.” Aria said with a smile before realizing she was lingering in the tight doorway. She took a seat awkwardly across from Hermione. “How are you?”

Harry took a seat across from Ron who had been expecting his sweets, “I’d be better if Harry brought me my licorice wand.” Ron said.

“You can have mine if you want?” Aria offered, holding out the Pumpkin Pasties to Ron.

Ron looked at it longingly, “No, I shouldn’t.” he said.

“Alright.” Aria said, starting to retract her hand.

“Well if you insist.” he said, taking her sweet.

“Aria and I were just talking about the World Cup.” Harry said as Ron opened the wrapper. Hermione folded up the newspaper.

“Ron and I were as well.” she said, her voice sounding worried.

“There’s loads of security according to my dad.” Ron said, taking a bite of his sweet. “That’s what worried them so much. It happened right under their noses.” Ron finished his bite as Harry itched his forehead casually.

“It’s hurting again isn’t it, your scar?” Hermione asked. Aria realized she still had a lot to learn about the three in the compartment with her and she felt bad for not realizing Harry’s scar had been hurting.

“I’m fine.” Harry said.

“You know who would want to hear about this, don’t you?” Hermione said, leaning forward, “What you saw at the World Cup and the dream.”

“I’m sorry, who?” Aria asked, feeling very out of the loop.

Hermione shot a ‘help me’ glance to Ron and Harry and Aria caught it. “Uh...Hagrid.” Hermione said, after a pause.

“Oh yes.” Aria smiled awkwardly, “I forget how close you all are with him.”

Aria did not participate in much conversation after this. She felt very uncomfortable and got the feeling that Hermione and Ron did not really want Aria there with them. They were nice to her, sure, and they did like her, but Aria was not part of their group. She wasn't a part of any group, really. She said goodbye to them, shortly after the conversation about the Quidditch World Cup ended, and made her way back to her empty compartment where she rid alone for the rest of the journey.

  
The Hogwarts students were all in for a surprise when they reached the magnificent castle. For as they were walking across the bridge, they heard the sounds of horses and looked up to see a carriage flying through the orange sky. The powder-blue carriage was pulled through the air by a dozen winged horses, all palominos. Excitedly, the students ran to the right side of the bridge as to look over and get a better view. Aria, who had been walking behind Harry, Ron, and Hermione, was pushed out of the way by the other students on their way to get a better view. Aria, unable to see above the tops of everyone's heads huffed, isolated behind the crowd.

“Now that’s something you don’t see everyday!” George exclaimed as the carriage flew closer.

“Well, I can’t really see anything at all.” Aria muttered bitterly under her breath. She couldn’t say she wasn’t used to getting the short end of the stick, however. 

“Can’t see?” a boy, standing behind her asked. She turned briskly, assuming he was taunting her, and prepared to toss a comeback towards him. However, when she saw him, standing near the edge of the left side of the bridge, she realized she had the wrong impression. The boy was quite handsome with thick eyebrows and his dark hair slightly swept.

“You should come over here. You’ll have a good view in just a moment.” he said, surprising her with his kindness.

Aria was confused as to why the opposite side of the bridge would be for a better view but since she had nothing to lose at this point, she went over to stand next to the boy and look out at the water on the left side of the bridge. She wondered if he was yanking her chain or not. She had again misread the situation for the boy was quite right. The horse-drawn carriage indeed flew over the bridge from the right side and to the left before circling back around to land closer to the castle. The students on the right side all ran over to the left side where Aria and the boy were in front. She smiled, glad that the boy was right. As if a beautiful horse-drawn carriage wasn't enough, a magnificent, old-timey, colonial-looking ship rose from beneath the waves and with water dripping from its masts, sailed under the bridge. Then the crowd ran back over to the right side. Aria did not follow.

“Thanks-” she turned to say to the boy but he had already begun to walk away as the rest of the crowd made their way from the bridge to the castle. Ron caught up with her and she started walking with him. Hermione and Harry walked in front of them.

“You’re friends with Cedric Diggory?” Ron gawked.

Aria was confused for a moment before realizing what Ron had meant. “Cedric?” she asked, “That’s his name?”

“So that’s a no then.” Ron replied and they kept walking.

All the students made their way to the Great Hall. Harry, Ron, Hermione, and Aria made their way to the center of the long Gryffindor table. Hermione sat down and since Aria felt more comfortable with Hermione, she went to sit down next to her. However, before she could, Neville Longbottom had sat down by her. So Aria decided to sit on the other side of Hermione but before she could, Ron had sat down next to her. Aria now decided to sit next to Ron but before she could, Seamus had taken the seat. Now aware of how awkward she looked, Aria went to go and sit down on the other side of Harry who was sitting next to Ginny. As Aria made her way to the other side of the table, Dean Thomas sat down in the spot she had been looking to go to. Finally, Aria found a seat next to Ginny. As she sat down, she let out a loud huff of defeat. Next time, she was just going to sit by herself at the end like she always did.

“Well, now we're all settled in and sorted, I'd like to make an announcement.” Dumbledore said after the first years were sorted. “This castle will not only be your home this year....but home to some very special guests as well. You see, Hogwarts has been chosen…” Dumbledore was cut off as Mr. Filch entered the doors of the Great Hall causing great disturbance. He ran down the aisle to whisper in Dumbledore’s ear. The two chatted for just a moment and at that moment Aria looked up, randomly glancing to the Hufflepuff table. There sat Cedric. Their eyes met momentarily and when he saw her he smiled. Aria looked down shyly and she could feel the pink on her cheeks.

“Hogwarts,” Dumbledore continued, “has been chosen to host a legendary event: The Triwizard Tournament.” Everyone began to mutter and look around excitedly. “For those of you who do not know,” Dumbledore continued, “the Triwizard Tournament brings together three schools for a series of magical contests. From each school, a single student is selected to compete. Now let me be clear. If chosen, you stand alone. And trust me when I say...these contests are not for the faint-hearted. But more of that later. For now, please join me in welcoming the lovely ladies of the Beauxbatons Academy of Magic and their headmistress, Madame Maxime.”

With that, the two big doors of the Great Hall swung open and girls dressed in periwinkle dresses and slightly pointed fedoras graced down the center aisle. Behind them was a very tall woman. By the looks of it, she could be taller than Hagrid. Aria assumed she was Madame Maxime. The girls floated down the aisle and had every boy in the room staring.

“Bloody hell.” Ron said as the girls danced toward the front. The room erupted with applause as the girls curtseyed before taking their seats.

“And now, our friends from the north.” Dumbledore continued, “Please greet the proud sons of Durmstrang and their high master, Igor Karkaroff.”

Next, the doors were open once again and this time a group of boys, or rather men, marched down the aisle. Their faces were serious and they all had buzz cuts. Most of them had long coats and hats. They all carried sticks which sparked when they hit the ground. Following the large procession was none other than Viktor Krum.

“Blimey, it’s him!” Ron fangirled, “It’s Viktor Krum!” Aria glanced over to see Hermione rolling her eyes. As the men took their seats, Dumbledore stood up to speak. He again spoke, of course, of the Triwizard Tournament and how extremely dangerous it was, but also of how much glory the victor would achieve. Suddenly, the ceiling above which painted a beautiful starry sky turned grey and emitted thunder and lightning which shook the room. Then, a flash of light shot from behind the teachers and calmed the sky. Everyone looked to see Mad-Eye Moody. His hair wet from the rain outside. His fake eye was looking around the whole room. The scars on his face were pink and long.

“That’s Mad-Eye Moody.” Ron said in awe.

“Who?” Aria asked, but of course, Ron didn’t hear her.

“Alastair Moody.” Hermione replied to Aria. “The auror.”

“Auror?” Dean asked.

“Dark wizard catcher.” Ron replied. “Half the cells in Azkaban are filled because of him. He’s supposed to be as mad as a hatter, though, these days.” Moody made his way around the table of teachers with his long staff. He grunted with every step as he approached Dumbledore. The room watched him silently.

Aria watched as he took a swill from a flask in his pocket. “What do you suppose that is?” she asked.

“I don’t know.” Harry replied, “But I don’t think it’s pumpkin juice.”


	3. Curses and Champions

Aria walked into the Defense Against the Dark Arts class the next day. Mostly everyone was there except for the professor, Mad-Eye Moody. Aria’s next task was to look around for a place to sit which would not be too much of a hassle for any normal student. Normally, said student would have a friend to save their place. Aria did not believe she truly had any friends in filled with Gryffindors and Slytherin. Hermione, who was the closest thing Aria and to a friend, was already sitting next to Ron. Her next to choice would be Harry, who had barely known who she was before the Quidditch World Cup, or so she thought. Her first instinct told her to sit next to him but her brain told her not too since she expected someone to steal that seat as soon as she decided on it.

As she was deciding whether or not to risk it, Harry looked up and behind him, noticing Aria. “Aria! Over here.” he called. Aria smiled at his kindness. She took a seat next to him and sat her books and quill down. “Indecisive?” Harry joked about Aria not being able to find a seat.

She smiled awkwardly, “Yes. That’s me. Indecisive Aria.”

“Does Potter have himself a new girlfriend?” A sneering voice said and Aria and Harry turned around to see Draco Malfoy sitting behind them with his friend, Goyle.

“Oh shut it, Malfoy.” said Aria irritably.

“I’m sorry, who are you?” Draco asked, rudely, “I’ve literally never seen you here before.”

Aria scoffed, “We had three classes together last year.”

“I don’t recall that.” Draco said genuinely but still with a rude sting.

“Aria?” Aria said, annoyed, “Aria Ashborn? Half-blood?”

“Yeah not ringing a bell.” Draco said and Aria rolled her eyes.

“You stole my potions book last year when you couldn’t find yours.” she said, almost giving up. “You probably still have it.”

Draco thought a moment before his eyebrows lifted up, “Oh I do vaguely remember that. Did you change your hair?”

“I did.” Aria said before turning back around.

“Huh.” replied Draco. Draco seemed like he was about to say something else but before he could, Professor Moody stepped into the classroom causing silence to fall over the room. The class watched as he made his way to the front of the class and stood in front of the chalkboard. Aria could smell his dusty leather jacket.

“Alastor Moody.” he said before turning around to write his last name on the chalkboard. His stern voice and the squeaking of the chalk struck fear in the students. “Ex-Auror/ Ministry malcontent and your new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher. I am here because Dumbledore asked me. End of story, goodbye, the end. Any questions?” His fake eye looked around the room and you could hear a pin drop. “When it comes to the Dark Arts, I believe in a practical approach. But first, which of you can tell me how many Unforgivable Curses there are?”

“Three, sir.” Hermione replied without raising her hand.

“And they are so named?” he asked before turning to write the word “Unforgivable” on the board.

“Because they are unforgivable.” Hermione replied, not liking where this was going. “The use of any one of them will-”

“Will earn you a one-way ticket to Azkaban, correct.” Moody said then turned to face the class. “The Ministry says you're too young to see what these curses do. I say different! You need to know what you're up against! You need to be prepared. You need to find another place to put your chewing gum besides the underside of your desk, Mr. Finnigan!”

Everyone turned to Seamus, “No way. The old codger can see out the back of his head.”

“And hear across classrooms!” Moody snarled and chucked his chalk at Seamus. It did not hit him but rather just missed his right ear. “So which curse shall we see first?” Professor Moody walked down the aisle and stood right in front of where Ron and Hermione sat. “Weasley!” he shouted.

“Yes?” Ron asked fearfully.

“Stand.” Moody commanded and Ron obeyed. “Give us a curse.”

“Well, my dad did tell me about one.” Ron said nervously, not being able to make eye contact with the mad-eyed professor, “The Imperius Curse.”

“Oh, yeah, your father would know all about that. “ Moody nodded, “Gave the Ministry quite a bit of grief a few years ago. Perhaps this will show you why.” Moody turned from the frightened class to the table in front of the chalkboard. There were jars of all shapes and sizes filled with variety of creatures. He took the lid off one to reveal a hairy spider which he then picked up and placed on his palm. It was about the size of his thumb but it grew to the size of his entire palm once he pointed his wand at it and charmed it with “Engorgio.”

“Imperio!” he cursed the spider. He then pointed his wands at the front row and there the spider floated over too. He was controlling it with his wand and the poor spider was helpless. “Don't worry. It's completely harmless. If she bites she's lethal.” He then had the spider dangle above Ron’s head and Ron looked at it in terror.

The classroom erupted in laughter as the spider crawled across Ron’s desk and made him squirm in his seat. “What are you laughing at?” Moody asked pointing his wand at Draco and the spider floated over and sprawled itself across his face causing the class to laugh even more.

“Talented, isn't she? What should I have her do next?” Moody laughed, “Jump out the window?” The class stopped laughing as Moody pointed his wand at the closed window and took on a more serious tone.

“Drown herself?” He then dangled the spider over a jar of water. The class was silent again as Moody directed the spider back into his hand. “Scores of witches and wizards have claimed that they only did You-Know-Who's bidding under the influence of the Imperius Curse.” Moody explained, “But here's the rub: How do we sort out the liars? Another, another. Up, up. Come on.” Moody looked around the classroom before landing his eye on Neville who sat in the front row.  
“Longbottom, is it? Up.” Moody asked and Neville nodded and stood up. “Professor Sprout tells me you have an aptitude for herbology.”

“There's the…” Neville stuttered behind bucked teeth, “the Cruciatus Curse.”

“Correct, correct. Come, come.” Moody beckoned Neville over to the table and set the spider down. He then pointed his wand at the spider and cursed it. “Crucio!” The spider squealed and squirmed around in pain and Neville was forced to watch. After not too long, his face contorted and he was forced to close his eyes as he became so uncomfortable.

“Stop it!” Hermione begged Moody and he looked up and stopped torturing the spider, “Can't you see it's bothering him? Stop it!”

“Perhaps you could give us the last unforgivable curse, Miss Granger?” Moody asked Hermione who shook her head, looking about to cry. “No? How about you, young lady? Miss Ashborn? Am I correct?” Moody again picked up the spider and walked over to where Harry and Aria sat. He then set the spider down in front of Aria, on her textbook.

“Yes, sir.” Aria replied, too frightened to make eye contact with him.

“The last curse, Miss Ashborn.” Moody grunted and Harry could see Aria getting up the courage to answer him.

“The Killing Curse.” Aria replied softly.

“Correct.” Moody sneered, “Allow me to demonstrate. Avada Kedavra!” And with a flash of green light, the spider was dead. The room stared at it in shock. Aria did not dare look down at it.  
“Only one person is known to have survived it and he's sitting in this room.” Moody said and Harry could feel all eyes on him.  
\--------------------------------------------  
After class, the students made their way down the changing staircases. Harry had invited Aria to walk with them to their next class and she didn't know what she had done to provoke this. She secretly hoped that this meant Harry wanted to be her friend.

“Brilliant, isn't he?” Ron exclaimed, “Completely demented, of course, and terrifying to be in the same room with, but he's really been there, you know? He's looked evil in the eye.”

“Is he even allowed to perform those curses?” Aria asked, still frightened by the unforgivable curse performed right on her desk.

“It was just a spider.” Ron defended, “I hate spiders.”

“There's a reason those curses are unforgivable.” Hermione retorted, “To perform them in a classroom! I mean, did you see Neville's face?” The four of them stopped as they came up to Neville, standing on a single stair looking out the window, sadly.

“Neville?” Hermione asked. Before she could follow up, Moody showed up behind them, making his way towards Neville.

“Son? You alright?” he asked and Neville turned to look at him. “Come on. We'll have a cup of tea. I want to show you something.” With that Neville and Moody went back up the stairs towards his office.  
\---------------------------------  
It was getting dark and everyone was making their way to the Great Hall to put their name in the Goblet of Fire. Everyone 17 and older, that is, as it’s the new rule. Dumbledore had even drawn a magical age line around the cup as to keep the rule intact. Aria was running late as she was supposed to meet Hermione to watch others put their names in. Aria had gone back to her dormitory to change out of her robes and into a simple grey, Gryffindor sweater, and skirt. She hurried back down the stairs and towards the open door of the Great Hall and she could hear the applause and cheer for people who had put their name in. As she was about to rush in, someone was rushing out and they bumped into each other.

“Oh, sorry.” She said before she realized that she had collided with Cedric Diggory.

“Hey.” Cedric said with a smile, recognizing her. Aria's face turned a pale shade of pink as she looked up at Cedric.

“Cedric, hi.” Aria said awkwardly.

“Well it seems you got my name.” Cedric laughed and little crows feet formed around his grey eyes, “I’m sorry I never got yours.”

“Aria,” Aria said with a kind smile, “Ashborn.”

“Nice to meet you, Aria.” Cedric nodded and Aria feared the conversation hitting a dead end. Not wanting it to end, she jumped in.

“Did I hear correctly?” She asked pointing to the Great Hall, “You put your name in the Goblet?”

“I did.” Cedric smiled, trying to remain humble, “Are you going to, as well?”

“No, not me.” Aria replied with her eyes downcast.

“Don’t want fame and glory?” Cedric asked.

“That’s not it.” Aria said, “I’m not 17 yet. But you want fame and glory?”

Cedric smiled, “I like a challenge and a little glory never hurt anyone.”

“No, but lack of glory can.” she said, looking to justify her words, “It’s a big risk to take. I don’t think I’d be able to do that.”

“But you’re a Gryffindor.” Cedric played on maybe the one thing he knew about her, “Aren’t risks sort of your thing?”

“Yes, but we never really truly know how brave we are until the circumstances demand it.” Aria replied, wondering where her wise words had even come from, “I have yet to experience that.”

“Well the sorting hat thinks you’re brave.” Cedric said and Aria knew he was just trying to be nice.

“I hope I am.” she said, biting her lip.

“Well I hope to see you around, Aria.” Cedric said before turning off to the staircase. Aria watched him with a smile. He was kind and handsome. Needless to say, she was more than a little bit swoon. She then turned and entered the Great Hall where two old looking men were roughhousing on the floor with voices that sounded like Fred and George. The room erupted with laughter.

“Wow. Did I miss something?” Aria asked as she took a seat next to Hermione. But Hermione wasn’t paying attention. She was looking up towards the door and Aria followed her eyes to see Viktor Krum entering with his headmaster, “Hermione?” said Aria, waving her hands in front of Hermione's face.

“Hm?” Hermione asked looking back over at Aria.

“Nevermind.” Aria replied. Harry and Ron soon joined the girls and they watched for about a half hour more as more students put their name in the Goblet. Anytime someone walked through the door, Aria turned her head hoping it was Cedric. However, it wasn't until almost all the teachers had come into the room when Cedric eventually came back and sat at the Hufflepuff table. By now, the room was filled with much hustle and bustle as it was time for the Goblet of Fire to select its champions.

“Sit down.” said Dumbledore, motioning with his hands for the students to sit down and they obeyed. “Now the moment you've all been waiting for: The champion selection.” Dumbledore then whisked his hand and the torches in the room dimmed their fire. Everyone watched in awe as Dumbledore approached the blue fire of the Goblet. Suddenly, it’s flame turned crimson red and emitted a jagged piece of paper which Dumbledore caught. The flame then went back to blue.

“The Durmstrang champion is…” Dumbledore read the paper, “Viktor Krum!” The room applauded and the Durmstrang boys congratulated their classmate as Viktor proudly accepted his paper from Dumbledore and went to go and stand in the corner.

The Goblet’s fire then turned crimson once more and emitted a delicately folded piece of paper out and Dumbledore caught it as well. “The champion for Beauxbatons is Fleur Delacour!” Dumbledore called out. A pretty, pale-faced, silvery-haired girl rose from the Beauxbatons table and gleefully accepted her paper from Dumbledore to esteemed applause before going to stand with Viktor.

Lastly, the Goblet emitted the third and final piece of paper and Dumbledore read it. “The Hogwarts champion, Cedric Diggory!” The Hogwarts students erupted in applause as Cedric made his way to shake Dumbledore’s hand. Aria cheered along with everyone else.

“Excellent!” Dumbledore exclaimed, “We now have our three champions. But in the end, only one will go down in history. Only one will hoist this chalice of champions, this vessel of victory, the Triwizard Cup!” He pointed to a beautiful, icy blue trophy and the room applauded. Suddenly, the fire from the Goblet began to flicker once more and Dumbledore approached it cautiously. The students may have thought it was supposed to happen if Dumbledore did not have such a confused look on his face. The fire turned red and emitted yet another piece of paper.

It floated down and Dumbledore caught it reluctantly. He peered down at it through his half-moon spectacles. “Harry Potter.” he read aloud in disbelief. The room was silent and Aria looked over at Harry who had pure confusion on his face, hoping he had heard wrong.

“Harry, did you-” Aria started, trying to make sense of the situation.

“No.” Harry replied genuinely before attempting to sink lower in his seat.

“Harry Potter?!” Dumbledore, this time, yelled.

“Harry, for goodness sake.” Hermione said, pushing Harry up. Harry walked down the long aisle slowly feeling guiltier with each step for something he didn’t even do.

“He’s a cheat!” a student yelled.

“He’s not even 17 yet!” another said. Eventually, Harry made his way to Dumbledore who angrily handed him the paper.

“Oh, Harry.” Aria said, under her breath, worried.


	4. The Weighing of the Wands

Just like that, Harry was the second Hogwarts champion and according to Barty Crouch Sr., he had to compete. There were now four Triwizard champions. There were mixed emotions about this. Many Gryffindors congratulated Harry, some stating that they were proud to have a Gryffindor champion and others congratulating him on how smart he was to cheat his name into the Goblet. Mostly everyone called him a cheater behind his back even though Harry stuck by the fact that he didn’t, in fact, put his name in the Goblet. Many Hufflepuffs and other people against Harry didn’t like the fact that he cheated and felt like Cedric was the one true champion. One of the people who disliked Harry at the time was Ron. He and Harry had row the night Harry's name came out of the Goblet. Aria did not know all the details, all she knew, was that somehow she had become the filler in the friend relationship. When Harry and Hermione were together, Ron would spend time with Aria. When Ron and Hermione were together, Harry would spend time with Aria. Aria was not sure how she integrated herself into this dynamic, but she wasn't going to complain that someone actually wanted to be her friend.

It was about a week later and everyone in the Gryffindor common room was making their way to bed. Aria and Ron had been visiting Hagrid and had made it back to the Common Room about the time of curfew. As they approached the entrance, they heard voices inside. They looked at each other, having assumed everyone would be in their dormitories by now. They entered to find only Harry standing in front of the fireplace.

“Who were you talking to?” Ron asked rudely.

“What?” Harry asked, “Who says I was talking to anyone?”

“We heard voices.” Ron replied.

“Maybe you're imagining things.” Harry said. The tension between the two was very apparent to Aria. “Wouldn't be the first time.”

“You're probably just practicing for your next interview, I expect.” Ron replied bitterly before heading up the stairs to the boy’s dormitory. Harry turned around quickly to look back at the fire, as if he were expecting it to change.

“He’ll come around.” Aria said as Harry still faced the fire.

“I suppose Ron has tried to turn you against me?” Harry said, turning around and taking a seat in front of the fire. Aria went over and took a seat next to him.

“Harry, I could tell by the look on your face that you didn’t put your name into the Goblet.” Aria said with an encouraging smile that made Harry feel loads better. “Hermione and I both stand with you. I suspect Ron is just jealous.”

Harry looked at her and could see the genuineness in her eyes. “Thanks, Aria.” he said smiling, “I appreciate it.” The two then looked back at the warm, crackling fire.

“So, have you thought about what you’re going to do?” Aria asked after a beat, although she already knew the answer.

“Haven’t the foggiest.” Harry replied truthfully, “Survive?”

“Well you don’t have to do it alone.” Aria said, determined, “From what I hear, these tasks can be daunting. Hermione and I will do everything in our power to help you prepare.”

“Thanks.” Harry said though he knew, in the end, no one could complete these tasks but him, “I just wish Ron was on board as well.”

“Like I said, he’ll come around.” Aria said standing up. Harry stood up as well out of courtesy. “Well, goodnight.” Aria smiled sweetly before turning and going up the stairs to the girls' dormitory.

“Goodnight.” he replied.

It was very strange to Aria from going from having no to friends to having three.  _Was it my hair?_ she thought before laughing this off. No, the reason she didn't have friends before was probably that no one paid her any attention. Her and Hermione could never become best friends because there was always the barrier of the trio being just that, a trio. Now that the barrier was crumbling, with Ron and Harry on bad terms, Aria found it easier to integrate herself and soon she was able to consider Harry, Ron, and Hermione her friends. She wasn't sure how long this would last, however. But, she liked having people to confide in and vise versa. 

“Dragons.” Harry said having run up to Aria one day as she read her book in the courtyard, “That’s the first task.”

“What?” Aria asked, pulling Harry off to the side, “Are you sure?”

“Ron’s brother Charlie brought them in from Romania.” Harry said, a little out of breath and Aria inferred that she was the first person Harry had told.

“So Ron told you?” she asked.

“No, he didn’t.” Harry said a bit bitterly, “Hagrid did.”

“So what are you going to do?” she asked.

“I was about to go and warn Cedric.” Harry said, eyes glancing over to where the Hufflepuffs gathered in the courtyard.

“I’ll come with you.” Aria replied and Harry nodded. He then turned to walk over to where Cedric was and Aria followed. As they walked through the courtyard, Harry picked up his pace and Aria soon realized why. Several of the students they walked past were laughing and making fun of Harry with the pins they wore. The pins started off with a picture of Cedric on them before magically turning green and displaying a picture of Harry that said “Potter Stinks”. Harry was trying his best to not act bothered by them. Harry and Aria then approached a group of Hufflepuffs, one of whom was Cedric, who was not wearing a pin.

“Aria, what a pleasant surprise.” Cedric said with a charming smile, having noticed Aria first.

“You two know each other?” Harry asked and although he did not detect it himself, he was a bit jealous.

“A bit.” Cedric said acknowledging Harry, “Hello Harry.”

“Can we have a word?” Harry asked and Cedric nodded. The three then walked off from the group and stopped near a tall, birch tree.

“We’ve come to warn you about the first task.” Aria said, noticing a bit of awkwardness between the two champions.

“You know what it is?” Cedric asked, suddenly very interested in the conversation.

“Dragons.” Harry said and Aria admired how kind and fair he was in tipping off his opponent. “They’ve got one for each of us.”

“Are you serious?” Cedric asked.

“Yes.” Harry said before looking past Cedric, “Now if you’ll excuse me.”

“Hey, listen.” Cedric stopped him, “About the badges. I’ve asked them not to wear them.”

“Don’t worry about it.” Harry said, obviously focused on something else and he took off in the other direction. Aria watched and realized that Harry was making his way towards Ron. She knew that meant trouble and went to follow him.

“Aria, hang on.” Cedric said, “I didn’t know you were friends with Potter.”

Aria felt like she should be offended, “Is that a problem?”

“No, of course not.” Cedric smiled shyly, “I was just wondering…”

“What?” Aria asked, quite taken by his good looks.

“You are just friends, right?” He asked. Aria smiled, looking down at her feet.

“Of course.” she said, meeting his grey eyes.

“Because-” Cedric started before he was cut off by a cold voice.

“Why so tense Potter?”

Aria knew that voice anywhere. “Hold that thought.” Aria said. She turned to see Draco Malfoy up in the tree nearby with Crabbe and Goyle at the bottom. Harry stood up to him.

“My father and I have a bet, you see.” Draco said, picking a fight with Harry, “I think you won’t last 10 minutes in this tournament. He disagrees. He thinks you won’t last five.” Draco jumped down from the tree and approached Harry laughing. Aria could see Harry’s patience growing thin.

“I don’t give a damn what your father thinks, Malfoy.” Harry said, standing up to Draco. “He’s vile and cruel. And you’re just pathetic.” Aria made her way over to stand by Harry.

“Speaking of pathetic.” Draco said, smiling at Aria as if she were fresh meat. “Nice of your little girlfriend to join us. What’s your name again?”

“Aria.” she replied coldly.

“Aria, still trying to pretend you belong? Being Potter’s little lapdog?” Draco turned to Crabbe and Goyle and the three laughed.

Harry took a step closer to Malfoy, now angrier. “Don’t talk to her like that, Malfoy.”

“Come on, Harry, he’s not worth it.” Aria said putting a hand on Harry’s shoulder and although he desperately wanted to beat Malfoy’s head in, he knew Aria was right.

“Or maybe you're her lapdog?” Draco laughed. He and the rest of his gang proceeded to mimic a dogs bark as Harry and Aria began to walk away.

“Piss off!” Harry called and Aria held on to Harry’s arm helping him resist fighting Malfoy. Aria glanced over her shoulder for just a moment to see Malfoy pulling out his wand. Before she could react and warn Harry, Professor Moody jumped into the courtyard from the hall with his wand out.

“Oh no you don't, sonny!” he shouted and flicked his wand. A yellow streak shot out of its tip towards Draco and with a quick swirl, Draco grew smaller and smaller until he was a white ferret. “I’ll teach you to curse someone when their back is turned!” Moody made his way over to the Draco ferret and controlled it with his wand making it go up and down. Harry and Aria laughed and more student’s gathered. “You stinking, cowardly, scummy. . .”

“Professor Moody!” McGonagall called as she ran over to the tree, “What are you doing?”

“Teaching.” Moody replied, without stopping.

“Is that a-? Is that a student?” McGonagall gasped.

“Technically, it's a ferret.” Moody said with a devilish smile on his face as he continued to torture Draco. The ferret then fell to the ground and McGonagall immediately turned it back into Draco. Draco stood up, deeply embarrassed as all the students in the courtyard laughed.

“My father will hear about this!” he said as his only defense.

 

“Is that a threat?” Moody growled chasing Draco around the tree.

“Professor Moody! Professor!” McGonagall called.

“I could tell you stories about your father that would curl even your greasy hair!” Moody chased Draco off.

“Alastor! Alastor!” Professor McGonagall called and he paid attention making his way back over to her. “We never use transfiguration as a punishment! Surely Dumbledore told you that.”

“He might have mentioned it.” Moody said, not meeting her eyes.

“Well, you will do well to remember it.” McGonagall scolded before turning and ushering away the students. “Away!”

“You.” Moody said, pointing to Harry once McGonagall was out of sight. “Come with me.” With that, he turned to exit the courtyard and Harry began to follow.

“Harry-” Aria started but Harry cut her off.

“I’ll catch up with you later.” he promised.


	5. The First Task

November seemed to arrive sooner than anticipated meaning it was almost time for the first task. Harry had spent much time with Hermione preparing and so, Aria spent much time with Ron who was in a foul mood when it came to discussing Harry and the tournament. As they got closer in friendship, Aria would try and explain to Ron Harry's side of the situation but Ron would not listen to reason. Instead, he'd hypothesize to her how Viktor Krum would win the tournament much to Aria's annoyance.

"I bet he'll punch the dragon square in the nose!" Ron was saying, in the library the evening before the task. 

"Won't that just make the dragon angry?" Aria asked, not looking up from her Charms textbook.

"No, I expect it'll just knock the dragon straight to sleep." said Ron, "Maybe it'll take a few punches, but he'll manage."

"Why don't you two get married already?" Aria joked and Ron looked offended.

"Why can't I just be a fan?" Ron exclaimed and Madam Pince, the librarian shushed him from across the room. 

"There's a fine one between being a fan and being obsessed." Aria retorted.

"Oh yeah?" Ron replied. "Well, I'll stop talking about it then if it's annoying you."

"Good."

"But one more thing-"

\------------------------------

It was the day of the first task and Harry paced in the tent with the other champions. Cedric sat on a bench staring down at his wand. Fleur and Viktor stood in opposite corners, both listening to the growling outside. Harry played Moody’s advice over and over again in his head.

“Psst.” Harry heard a whisper from the outside of the opening to the tent. He walked closer to it, curiously, and pressed his ear close to the opening.

“Harry? Is that you?” he heard the voice of Hermione.

“Yeah.” he said, nodding though she could not see him.

“How are you feeling?” she asked, with a worried voice, “Okay? The key is to concentrate. After that, you just have to--”

“Battle a dragon.” Harry replied. Hermione, scared for Harry, opened the flap to the tent and embraced him, much to his surprise. When they broke, Harry gave her an assuring smile.

“Is Aria out there?” he asked, “I didn’t get a chance to see her.”

“Yes.” Hermione answered, “She’s so terribly worried. We all are.” Hermione and Harry conversed for a while before they were interrupted by Rita Skeeter, the journalist for the Daily Prophet. After she was shewed away, the headmaster of the schools came in to brief the champions and Hermione was asked to leave.

Aria sat in the stands next to Ron and the other Gryffindors. Hermione made her way up the stairs to sit next to Aria. Down below, in the arena was a gigantic dragon, a Swedish Short-Snout to be exact. While many cheered, excited for the tournament, Aria had spent her time worried, not only for Harry but for Cedric as well.

“Where have you been?” Aria asked Hermione. As Ron was mad at Harry, Hermione was the only one who seemed to share her concerns.

“I went to see Harry.” Hermione said and Aria’s eyes widened.

“They allowed you into the tent?” Aria asked, sad that she hadn’t thought of that.

“Well I sort of snuck in.” Hermione said in what should have been a whisper but she had to shout over the crowd so Aria could hear her.

“How was Harry feeling?” Aria asked.

“Nervous, I’m sure.” Hermione replied, “How would you feel if you were about to battle a dragon?”

“What about Cedric?”

“Oh I don’t know. I didn’t really pay attention to him.” Hermione replied. Before Aria could say anything else, the sound of a cannon fired and it was time for Cedric Diggory to fight his dragon. The stands went silent as he walked out of the tent. The dragon was perched around his nest which contained many eggs including the golden egg which the champions had to retrieve. The dragon had not yet noticed Cedric but had begun to maybe smell him. Cedric took a few more steps into the arena as quietly as possible as not to disturb the dragon and Aria held her breath. Suddenly, the dragon turned around, looking Cedric in the eye. The crowd gasped. Cedric quickly pointed his wand at a rock and transfigured it into a dog.

At first, the dragon did not see it but then, the dog barked and the dragon turned towards it. With the dragon’s back turned, Cedric made a run for the nest and grabbed hold of the golden egg as the crowds in the stand went wild. He looked to a large rock to hide behind. Before he could, however, the dragon decided he’d rather have Cedric than the dog and turned around, growing angrier when he noticed his egg gone. The dragon then spit fire at Cedric that seemed to bearly miss him as Cedric jumped behind a rock. The crowd cheered as a few dragon experts came and grabbed the dragon by the chain, taking him out of the arena. The crowd applauded and Cedric came back into view. The spectators could just barely see that the side of Cedric’s face had first degree burns. Still, Cedric held the egg up high and the crowd cheered.

“That was really close.” Aria said to Hermione, still clapping. Now that she saw what a dragon could do, she was even more worried for Harry. She stood up as Fleur’s dragon was being brought in.

“Where are you going?” Ron asked as Aria side-stepped past Hermione.

“To find Harry.”

“Watch out for Reeta Skeeter.” Hermione called after her.

“Will do.” Aria replied and she made her way down the steps and behind the arena. She walked quickly over to the champion’s tent. On the outside of the tent, she heard voices and so she ducked out of view. She turned to see Rita Skeeter attempting to interview Cedric, who covered his burned face with his hand. Aria then decided to sneak around the backside of the tent. She did so and entered the tent cautiously. She did not see Harry at first but Krum, who was sitting on a bench inside.

“Aria!” she heard and turned to see Harry who had stood up from the bed he had been sitting on.

“Harry!” Aria whispered and immediately wrapped her arms around his neck. They broke and the two sat back down on the bed. “What’s your plan? You do have a plan right?”

“I do.”

“Because Cedric just nearly escaped and-” Aria worried, not taking a breath.

“I’ll pull through like I always do.” Harry said, putting an arm on Aria’s shoulder. “Don’t worry.”

“I’m supposed to be the one reassuring you.” she said with a smile. Suddenly, the two heard the voices of Rita Skeeter and Cedric outside the tent.

“Thank you, Cedric, dear.” said the journalist.

“No problem.”

Aria knew that was her cue to leave. She stood up and gave Harry another quick hug.

“Good luck.” she whispered in his ear before turning to leave the tent. She was surprised to find Cedric right outside of it.

“Aria!” he said, surprised as well, still clutching his face, “What are you doing here?”

“I was just wishing Harry good luck.” she said, “Congratulations by the way! That was magnificent.”

“Thanks.” Cedric said, “Actually, I was on my way to the hospital wing.”

“Oh, I’m sorry.” Aria said awkwardly, stepping to the side, “I’ll just get out of your way.” She then turned to walk past him towards the stands.

“Aria.”

“Yes?” she asked turning around to face Cedric.

“I was wondering if you would want to have breakfast with me in the Great Hall tomorrow morning?” Cedric said and Aria blushed, “Get to know each other a bit more.”

“I’d love that.” Aria replied before parting ways with Cedric. She was quite smitten with him but also very scared for Harry. Her mixed emotions must have been obvious because Hermione pointed them out when Aria sat back down beside her.

“You look strange.” Hermione said. Below Victor Krum had entered the arena to fight his dragon as Fleur had successfully done so while Aria was with Harry. “Did you find Harry?”

“I did and I’m really nervous for him.” Aria replied.

“But what else?” Hermione questioned.

“Cedric just asked me to have breakfast with him tomorrow.” Aria said, trying to hide her smile. This was the first time she had mentioned Cedric to Hermione.

“Since when are you buddies with Cedric?” she asked.

“I’m not sure. It just sort of happened.” Aria replied. She found this a funny explanation that could be used to describe all her friendships that year. The crowd was going wild and Aria and Hermione looked down to see that Viktor had successfully obtained the golden egg by charming the dragon and making him blind. However, the dragon had smashed a few other eggs in the confusion. “Are they taking off marks for that?”

“They should.” Hermione replied.

“Why should they?” Ron argued, “His task was to get the golden egg. Who cares about the others.” Soon, it was Harry’s turn. Aria fiddled with the buttons on her coat as the Hungarian Horntail protected its eggs. Harry then entered the arena and the crowd fell silent.

Harry then started to make his way towards the egg, but before he could, the dragon slammed the ground with his giant tail, causing Harry to lose his footing and slide down a rocky hill. The dragon now had sights on him and the crowd gasped as it breathed fire. Harry jumped out of the way and tried to climb up a rocky hill. But the dragon slammed its wing, just missing Harry. Harry slid down even further and this time the dragon did not miss and tossed Harry to the other side of the rocky slope. Harry got up just in time to hide behind a rock and the dragon immediately breathed fire at it.

“Your wand, Harry! Your wand!” Hermione called down.

“Accio Firebolt!” Harry called into the air with a wave of his wand. Suddenly, Harry’s broomstick came floating through the sky towards him, however, right behind the dragon. The dragon ceased it’s fire long enough for Harry to make a jump from the behind the rock right onto his broom and fly high above the dragon.

“Yes! Yes!” Aria and the rest of the crowd cheered.

Harry flew as to make a grab for the egg but just missed it as the dragon aimed it’s fire, nearly missing Harry’s outstretched arm. Harry then flew even higher, the dragon went to follow Harry and struggled a bit before breaking its chains and flying after Harry. In the panic, Harry flew out of the arena but the dragon followed, taking out the material shading the spectators as it went. Then Harry and the dragon flew out of view towards the castle. Aria turned up towards Hagrid.

“Hagrid! Is that allowed?” she asked.

“No idea.” Hagrid replied, “But can’ do nuffin now.”

“Hagrid!” Aria, Ron, and Hermione all yelled at Hagrid. The crowd was all mumbling to each other. Aria could see Dumbledore, Moody, Barty Crouch Sr, and Professor McGonagall all saying something to each other as well. Hermione and Aria flashed each other nervous looks. All they could do was wait.

About five minutes had passed and the crowd was silent. Suddenly, in the distance, a small speck could be seen. No one could tell whether it was Harry or the dragon. However, as it grew closer, Harry Potter could be seen, flying on his singed broomstick with no dragon in site. The crowd cheered as loud as they could as Harry came soaring in and retrieved the golden egg!

Back at the Gryffindor common room, the Gryffindors cheered as Harry walked in the door. He smiled, holding up the golden egg. He was covered from head to toe in ash and dirt but Aria didn’t seem to mind as she threw her arms around him. He winced a little when she touched his left arm.

She pulled back. “Sorry.” she said but Harry just smiled. Hermione was next in line to hug him and she did not make the same mistake.

“Harry that was amazing!” Aria said gleefully, ”Congratulations!”

“Thanks.” Harry smiled, “I couldn’t have done it without the two of you backing me.”

Suddenly, Harry was lifted up by Fred and George as the Gryffindors all chanted his name.

“Go on, Harry!” Seamus called and the crowd quieted down a bit, “What's the clue?”

“Who wants me to open it?” Harry asked, taking in the glory and the crowd cheered in response all nodding their head, “Do you want me to open it?” The crowd again cheered and Harry turned the top of the golden egg. As soon as it opened a very high pitch screech came out of the egg. Fred and George dropped Harry as to cover their ears and everyone else did the same. Harry quickly shut the egg.

“What the bloody hell was that?” Ron said rather rudely as he entered the room. Everyone was silent.

“All right, everyone!” George said to the other Gryffindors, “Go back to your knitting. This is gonna be uncomfortable enough without all you nosy sods listening in.” The others went back to chatting as to not eavesdrop on Harry and Ron. However, Aria, Hermione, and Ginny were sitting close by. Just enough to hear the conversation without being heard by the boys.

“Looks like they’ve finally figured it out.” Hermione replied as the two boys seemed to finally be working out their differences.

“What?” Aria asked with a giggle, “How dumb they are?”

“Boys.” Ginny rolled her eyes and the three giggled.


	6. The Unexpected Task

The next day was sunny and clear and Harry could rest slightly, knowing he wouldn’t have to complete another task until after Christmas. Hermione still got on him every day about figuring out the clue. He wasn’t procrastinating, he just couldn’t figure the egg out. Hermione realized this and tried to not stress Harry out so much.

Harry’s arm had grown quite sore overnight so he had gone to the hospital wing the next morning. Madam Pomfrey gave him a white sling to put his arm in. This caused Harry to be late for breakfast. when Harry entered the Great Hall already many students were finished and the Gryffindor table seemed thinner.

“Where’s Aria?” Harry asked, taking a seat next to Ron and across from Hermione.

“She’s over at the Hufflepuff table talking to Cedric.” Ron said while putting a large sausage on his plate. Harry looked over to see Aria laughing as she talked to Cedric. He could only see the back of Cedric’s head, however. He wondered what they were talking about and he felt his ears grow warm though he did not know why.

“Yeah my dad does like to brag about me.” Cedric smiled as Aria’s eyes twinkled across from him, “What about your dad? What does he do?”

“He’s actually a muggle-school teacher.” Aria said before taking a sip of orange juice.

“Really?” Cedric asked, intrigued.

Aria nodded, “You see, when my father decided to marry my mother, who is a muggle, his entire family disowned him.”

“I’m sorry to hear that.”

“I don’t even think I’ve met his side of the family.” Aria replied, “So we live with my mum’s side in a muggle community. My mother teaches biology and my dad teaches mathematics at a muggle boarding school.”

“How interesting.” Cedric said, charming as always, “Now, was your father a Gryffindor as well?”

“No, he was actually a Hufflepuff.” Aria smiled.

“No wonder you and I get along so well.” he replied and Aria chuckled.

“My whole life I expected to be a Hufflepuff as well and then out of nowhere I’m sorted into Gryffindor. I’m still not sure why.”

“Are you talking about bravery again?” Cedric asked, “You know, bravery doesn’t always mean slaying a dragon.” Cedric could tell she wasn’t really buying it, “For example, you are fearlessly who you are.”

Aria met his eyes, “Thanks. I think this year I’ve really started to be myself.”

“It looks good on you.” Cedric replied. Aria looked past Cedric’s head to see Harry looking over at her, taking a sip of pumpkin juice. She smiled at him, but when he smiled back he must have forgotten he had liquid in his mouth and the pumpkin juice spilled from his mouth. A few girls around Aria noticed and were laughing. Aria giggled a bit and Cedric noticed.

“What?” he asked.

“Nothing.” Aria replied. Her and Cedric continued their conversation until they were two of the few people left in the Great Hall. Unfortunately, Aria had to leave as Professor McGonagall had called a Gryffindor meeting for all Gryffindors 4th year and up. Aria was one of the last to enter the classroom. All the desks were gone and there was simply bleachers on either side of the room. Boys were on one side, girls on the other, and McGonagall stood in the middle. Aria took a seat next to Hermione as McGonagall began her lecture.

“The Yule Ball,” McGonagall explained, has been a tradition of the Triwizard Tournament. since its inception. On Christmas Eve night, we and our guests gather in the Great Hall for a night of well-mannered frivolity. As representatives of the host school, I expect each and every one of you to put your best foot forward. And I mean this literally, because the Yule Ball is, first and foremost a dance.”

There were mutters around the room as the boys were dreading dancing and the girls were quite excited. Hermione seemed to have mixed feelings.

“Silence!” McGonagall continued, “The house of Godric Gryffindor has commanded the respect of the wizarding world for nearly 10 centuries. I will not have you, in the course of a single evening, besmirching that name by behaving like a babbling, bumbling band of baboons.”

Aria giggled at this. “Now, to dance,” McGonagall continued, “is to let the body breathe. Inside every girl, a secret swan slumber, longing to burst forth and take flight. Inside every boy,  
a lordly lion prepared to prance. Mr. Weasley.”

“Yes?” Ron asked.

“Will you join me, please?” McGonagall asked and Ron stood up reluctantly. Hermione and Aria looked at each other and chuckled. Ron and McGonagall stood in the center. She put one hand on his shoulder.

“Now, place your right hand on my waist.” McGonagall said.

“Where?” Ron asked hoping he heard incorrectly. Someone whistled at him and he gave them a look.

“My waist.” McGonagall repeated and Ron reluctantly obeyed. “And extend your arm. Mr. Filch, if you please.” Mr. Filch was in the corner with a record player and he set the needle down so that music started playing.

“One, two, three.” McGonagall said and Ron tried to follow her as she taught him to dance. “One, two, three. One, two, three.” Everyone watched holding back laughter.

“Everybody!” McGonagall said and everyone went to find a partner. Hermione found herself with Neville. Harry partnered with Aria, having removed his sling.

“I think my hand goes on top.” Aria laughed as she and Harry tried to get the hang of things. He at first put his hand on her shoulder before she giggled and he put on her waist. They started to dance with the music.

“You, Mr. Potter, are a terrible dancer.” Aria teased. Harry smiled at her twinkling eyes. He was not paying attention and accidentally stepped on her foot. She jumped back.

“Sorry.” he said, a bit embarrassed, “Shall we start again?” Aria smiled and they started again. This time she stepped on his foot.

“Looks like I’m not the only one with two left feet.” Harry joked.

“I did that on purpose.” Aria said, grabbing Harry’s shoulder and hand again, “Now I’m ready.” Harry noticed how soft her hand was and then he began to feel self-conscious about how sweaty his were.

“Are you okay?” Aria asked.

“Fine.” Harry smiled and he attempted to spin her. She laughed at his awkwardness and she spun back into the position. The two had a grand time trying to get the hang of dancing as neither of them were very good.

\----------------------------------------  
The following weeks leading up to the ball were chaos and everyone was trying to get dates. It seemed like many people were getting the hang of things as the ball drew closer. All except for Harry and Ron, that is. Neville had asked Hermione and when she said no, asked Ginny and the pair were going together. This made Harry and Ron really depressed. The two of them sat by the lake with Aria and Hermione, studying for their last exam before winter break.

Hermione looked up as Viktor Krum walked past with a bunch of girls following him and fawning over him. Viktor made eye contact with Hermione and smiled back. Aria nudged Hermione and she giggled. The two girls then decided to head back to their dormitory and bid Harry and Ron goodbye. They walked across the bridge back to the castle when they heard other footsteps on the bridge. They turned to see Viktor and two of his Durmstrang friends, running to catch up to them. Hermione and Aria waited there, trying to conceal their smiles.

Viktor went and stood right in front of Hermione. His other friends on either side of him and behind him slightly. They all bowed in unison as Viktor took Hermione’s hand.

“Vill you go to the ball vith me?” Viktor asked Hermione and she smiled, trying to hide her excitement. This had been the first time Aria had even heard Viktor speak.

“I’d love too.” Hermione replied. The three men then bowed again and walked off. Viktor was beaming. As soon as the men were out of earshot, Aria jumped up.

“Oh how exciting!” she exclaimed, “Can I just say I knew you liked him. I knew it! I knew it! I knew it!”

“But I didn’t realize he liked me.” Hermione said, still taking what had just happened in, “Oh! Now I have to figure out what to wear!”

“Everyone is going to Hogsmeade to look for dresses tomorrow?” Aria suggested.

“Oh that sounds like a perfect idea!” Hermione exclaimed and the two girls went back off to the castle with glee.

The next day, they went with a group of students who were going to Hogsmeade. It was mostly girls, like Aria said, dress shopping. Only a few boys went. Harry and Ron stayed behind to try and find dates. Snow had fallen overnight and the two girls walked behind a procession of others towards the dress shop. Their cheeks were rosy because of the cold. Aria had her ombre hair tied in a long sleek braid. She wore a lavender coat and black pants over a striped sweater. Her and Hermione were just about to walk into the shop when they heard a voice from behind them. It was Cedric.

“Hello Aria, Hermione.” Cedric said as the girls turned to face him.

“Hello Cedric.” Aria replied with a smile. Cedric wore a long grey coat and a yellow and black Hufflepuff scarf. His face looked as good as new.

“Would you want to join me for tea at Madam Pootifoots?” Cedric asked and Aria felt the familiar butterflies in her stomach.

“I would,” she replied before turning to Hermione, “but I was just about to go dress shopping with-”

“It’s fine.” Hermione said, nudging Aria, “Go ahead. You can meet me afterward.”

“Are you sure?”

“Of course.” Hermione said. She was such a good friend. “It will take a while for me to pick out a dress, anyway.”  
\---------------------------------

“I see your face is healing nicely.” Aria said, trying to make conversation as Madam Pootifoot set down Aria and Cedric’s tea. The quaint little shop was located near the dress shop and was only filled with a few people.

“Yeah, Madam Pomfrey can work wonders.” Cedric said, feeling his face.

“So have you cracked the egg clue yet?” Aria asked.

“Not yet, but I’m working on it.” Cedric said, taking a sip of his tea, his voice deep and charming, “If you don’t mind, I’d rather not talk about the tournament.”

“Of course.” Aria said, looking down at her tea, “What would you like to talk about then?”

“How about the Yule Ball?” Cedric said. Aria looked up, having hoped Cedric would say that, “Hermione seemed excited.”

“Yes, she’s going with Viktor Krum.” Aria said, excited for her friend but also hoping Cedric was going somewhere with this Yule Ball talk.

“And what about you?” Cedric asked.

“It seems as if I’m going with me, myself, and I.” Aria said, eyes downcast. She looked up to see Cedric with a strange look on his face. “What?”

“It’s just hard to believe that someone as beautiful as you haven’t been asked yet.” Cedric said. Aria smiled, trying to contain how giddy she was actually feeling.

“Who are you going with?” Aria asked, just to make sure she wasn’t misreading anything.

“I haven’t asked anyone.” Cedric said.

“Really?” Aria asked, trying to remain cool, “I’d think any girl in Hogwarts would be dying to go to the ball with you.”

“I’ve just been holding out for someone special.” Cedric said, charming as always.

“Who?” Aria asked, although she already knew the answer.

“You.” Cedric said, and there it was. “Would you go to the ball with me, Aria?”

“I’d love too.” she said and Cedric smiled.

“Great.” he said.

After Cedric and Aria had said their goodbyes, Aria found herself sprinting to the dress shop which was rather hard to do in the snow but she managed. The bell on the door rang as she ran in. She couldn’t wait to tell Hermione all about it. Inside, girls were looking through all kinds of dresses. If Aria had taken the time she would have gawked over most every dress because she had never been in the shop before. Any other dress shop she had been in was in her muggle community. The dresses in Hogsmeade were much more gorgeous than anything from a muggle shop.

Aria located Hermione in the back of the shop, coming out of a dressing room. Aria was about to tell Hermione everything but was taken aback by how Hermione looked in her dress. The dress was a pinkish, magenta color with short, flowy sleeves. The long, dress cascaded down in multiple layers.

“Oh Hermione you look gorgeous!” Aria exclaimed.

“Really? Thanks. It fits me almost perfectly.” Hermione said, stepping closer to Aria. “Well, you look rather excited.”

“Cedric asked me to the ball!” Aria said, cheerfully.

“Aria, that’s wonderful!” Hermione said, giving her a hug, “As a matter of fact, I picked a dress out for you! You simply must try it on.”  
\--------------------------------------------

“I wonder if the girls are having any luck getting dates.” Harry said as he and Ron walked up the marble staircases towards the Gryffindor common room.

“I doubt it.” Ron replied.

“Why?”

“Because I was going to ask Hermione but she was just too proud.” Ron said as the staircase changed, “Stormed out of the room and told me she already had a date.”

“Who?” Harry asked.

“She wouldn’t tell me which is why I don’t think anyone’s asked the poor girl.” Ron said as the staircase stopped moving and Ron and Harry continued on it.

“You don’t think Aria has a date either?” Harry asked, finding himself much more curious about Aria than Hermione.

“Probably not.” Ron replied, “The only guys she talks to are us two and Neville.”

Harry nodded in agreement, “So who are you going to ask?”

“I don’t know. I’m getting desperate.” Ron replied before perking up, “Here’s an idea for you though. You should ask Ginny.”

“What, why?” Harry asked.

“My mom’s dying to buy her a dress and she can’t go unless someone older asks her.” Ron explained.

“I think her and Neville are already going together.” Harry said and Ron deflated a bit, “I think I have someone in mind to ask though.”

Ron perked back up, “Who?”  
\----------------------------------  
The wind howled as Aria finished up in the owlery that afternoon. She had sent a letter to her dad letting him know that she had been asked to the ball. She knew her parents would be very excited for her. She turned to walk down the steps just as Harry was walking in.

“Harry.” she said, not expecting to see him.

“Aria,” Harry said with a smile, “How are you?”

“Fine.” Aria smiled, “A bit cold.”

“You can have my jacket if you want.” Harry said, starting to take off his jacket.

“That’s sweet,” Aria replied and Harry started putting his jacket back on, “but I’m already wearing one.”

“Oh, you’re right.” Harry said, noticing her lavender coat and feeling very dumb. Aria walked past him awkwardly with a smile that was intended to say goodbye. “Aria.” Harry called.

“Yes?” Aria asked, turning back around.

“I was wondering if…” Harry started, not meeting her eyes.

“Yes?” Aria asked.

Harry straightened himself up. He had been preparing himself for this moment quite a bit and this seemed like the perfect time. He met Aria’s eyes and asked her, “If you wanted to go to the ball with me?”

Aria’s face dropped and Harry knew that couldn’t be good news. “I’m sorry, Harry.” she said, really rather hoping he hadn’t just asked her that question, “Someone’s already asked me and I’ve said I’ll go with him. I’m really sorry.” Harry nodded and Aria gave him an apologetic smile before turning and leaving. Harry stood there feeling very dumb. For a moment, he was angry with Ron for giving him hope, but that soon passed when he realized Ron couldn’t have known. Then Harry wondered, who could she possibly be going with?


	7. The Yule Ball

Aria stood in front of the mirror in her dormitory admiring her dress. She had never felt more confident and beautiful in any other piece of clothing. The theme for the outfit was diamonds. The dress was a beautiful shade of silver with light blue sparkles sprinkled throughout. It had a corset which was studded with fake diamonds. It was off the shoulder with the sleeves being a light blue ribbon. The bottom of the dress was a short skirt with much tulle making it feel like a tutu. However, the skirt was longer in the back and went down to Aria’s ankles. The skirt was also lined with a light blue ribbon at the hem. Aria wore silver heels and blue diamond shaped earrings and necklace. Her hair was curled and pinned so that it stayed swept to one shoulder. She looked beautiful but as Hermione tightened Aria’s corset she could tell something was bothering Aria.

“This dress looks stunning on you.” Hermione said as she tightened the light blue ribbon on the back of the corset.

“Thank you.” Aria replied.

“What is it?” Hermione asked as she finished with Aria’s dress. Aria turned around to face her.

“Harry asked me to the ball.” Aria replied.

“He did?” Hermione asked.

“Yeah and I had to tell him-” Aria started before clever Hermione cut her off.

“That Cedric had already asked you.” Hermione replied. She sat down on her bed and Aria took a seat next to her.

“I feel bad.” Aria said, looking at her hands.

“Don’t feel bad.” Hermione reassured, “He and Ron managed to find dates.”

“I just got to thinking, what would’ve happened if he had asked me first?” Aria replied. She truly didn’t know the answer to this question. She would've loved to go with Harry. But then again, she was quite happy to be going with Cedric.

“Ron was going to ask me.” Hermione admitted.

“Really?” Aria asked, quite interested.

“Yes, but as a last resort, of course.” Hermione said annoyed, “He wasn’t very nice about it. This was after Viktor had asked me.”

“Boys.” Aria smiled, rolling her eyes.  
\------------------------------------  
Outside the Great Hall, many guests were meeting up with their dates and Harry and Ron were among those. They had ended up asking Parvati and Padma Patil, the twin sisters in Gryffindor who seemed to really fancy Harry. Ron, dressed in untidy and frankly, ghastly dress robes proceeded into the Great Hall with a reluctant Padma. Harry stayed behind with Parvati. Harry did not really want to be going with Parvati as she would soon guess. However, he was still as polite as he had always been.

Parvati turned around to face the staircase leading to the Great Hall. Hermione and Aria turned the corner and walked down together. The trails of their dresses cascading as they did so. Harry noticed that Parvati’s attention was somewhere else and he looked to see what had caught her attention and then he saw, taken back by how beautiful his friends looked.

“She looks beautiful.” Parvati said although it was unclear at the time whether she was speaking about Hermione or Aria.

“Yeah she does.” Harry said, mesmerized by Aria and it still stung a bit that he wouldn’t get to have that beautiful girl on his arm. Although, Harry not only thought she was beautiful but funny and intelligent as well.

When the two had reached the bottom, much to Harry’s surprise, Viktor Krum walked over and took Hermione’s arm. The two walked away gleefully and Hermione waved to Harry and Aria. Aria then made her way over to Parvati and Harry.

“Parvati!” Lavender Brown called from a group of Gryffindor girls.

“Excuse me a minute.” Parvati said before joining the group.

“Hello Harry.” Aria said. She hoped that Harry asking her to the ball would not change their friendship at all and she thought by simply ignoring that it happened would make things less awkward.

“Aria, you look gorgeous.” Harry said, unable to contain his awe.

“You really think so?” Aria asked brightly looking down at her dress and Harry noticed the sparkles on her face.

“I do.”

“You look handsome as well.” Aria replied.

“Thank you.” Harry said, “So, who is your date?” Before Aria could answer, Cedric Diggory showed up in his charming black and white dress robes next to Aria.

“Are you ready?” he asked. Harry could feel his blood beginning to boil but he managed to suppress it.

“Yes.” Aria said with the smile that Harry realized could melt his heart, “I can’t wait to see how your dancing has improved, Harry.”

“Oh I don’t think I’ll be doing much dancing.” Harry said, now feeling rather awkward that Cedric was there.

“Didn’t McGonagall tell you?” Aria asked, “It’s the tradition that the champions start off the dancing.” Harry suddenly became very worried.

“Everyone line up in procession please!” McGonagall called.

“See you out there.” Aria waved to Harry before taking Cedric’s arm and walking over to the doors of the Great Hall. Now the doors were closed and the only people in the entryway were the four champions and their dates. Parvati joined Harry as the champions lined up. Fleur was in front of the procession with her date, Roger Davies. Next was Krum and Hermione, then Cedric and Aria, and lastly, Harry and Parvati.

Suddenly, trumpets sounded and the doors to the Great Hall opened. The decor of the inside was like an ice castle. There were icicles coming down from the ceiling which was that of a snowy sky. Beautifully decorated tables were off to the side to make room for the dance floor. The Hall itself was unrecognizable.

The guests of the ball clapped and cheered as the champions entered. All her time at Hogwarts, Aria had always felt so invisible, but for the first time, she finally felt noticed, confident, popular, and not afraid to be who she was. Every girl who had ever made fun of her was seeing her walk into the ball and soon dance with Cedric Diggory. Every boy who had ever thought she was just someone in the background, now saw her as the center of attention. She was radiant. Harry knew this of course because he couldn’t keep his eyes off her. He couldn’t help but wonder, what if he had asked her to the ball a bit earlier.

The crowd ceased their cheering as the four couples took their positions for the dance. Harry found that he had completely forgotten everything about dancing. He looked over as Aria was smiling and putting her hand on Cedric’s shoulder.

“Take my waist.” Parvati whispered, bringing Harry out of his daze. The music started and Harry slowly remembered what McGonagall had taught him. However, he was still a terrible dancer. He looked over and Aria and Cedric seemed to be getting along lovely. Aria’s dress flowed with every move and she seemed far more graceful than when she and Harry had been practicing. She had gotten better and he had merely stayed the same. The champions had only danced for a bit before the rest of the guests started joining and Harry could breathe knowing not everyone was watching him anymore.  
\-------------------------------------------

Aria laughed as she and Cedric made their way away from the dancing. Now “The Weird Sisters” were playing more upbeat and fun music. Aria could feel that her hair was a little more untidy that it originally had been but she was having so much fun that she didn’t care. Her and Cedric made their way over to Viktor and Hermione who also seemed to be taking a break from dancing.

“Viktor, this is Aria and you already know Cedric.” Hermione politely introduced.

“Pleasure to meet you.” Viktor said, his voice deep.

The two couples talked to each other for a bit and, from Ron and Harry’s point of view, seemed to be having a grand time, while the latter seemed to be having a lousy time. Ron and Harry sat with their dates at a table in the corner, neither particularly interested in dancing much to their dates disappointment.

“I wonder what they’re laughing about.” Ron said bitterly, watching the couples, “Probably about how pathetic we are.”

“I doubt they are talking about us, Ron.” Harry replied.

“Would you girls like something to drink?” Cedric asked Hermione and Aria.

“Sure” Hermione replied.

“I’m going to ask if Harry and Ron want to join us.” said Hermione.

“That sounds like a good idea.” Cedric replied and the two men made their way over to get drinks. Hermione and Aria smiled at each other before walking over to where Ron and Harry were sitting. Harry straightened up when he saw them. Parvati had since gone off to dance with someone else and Harry didn’t object.

 

“Viktor and Cedric have gone to go and get drinks.” Hermione said taking a seat next to Harry, “Would you care to join us?”

“No, we'd not care to join you and Viktor.” Ron said bitterly.

“What's got your wand in a knot?” Aria asked at Ron’s rude behavior.

“He's a Durmstrang.” Ron argued, “You're fraternizing with the enemy.”

“The enemy?” Hermione asked, defending herself, “Who was it wanting his autograph? Besides, the whole point of the tournament is international magical cooperation, to make friends.”

“I think he's got a bit more than friendship on his mind.” Ron remarked. Hermione scoffed and stood up. She looked as if she were about to say something before she stormed off to find Viktor.

“Ron, I think that was a bit uncalled for, don’t you think?” Aria asked. Before Ron could answer, Cedric had appeared with two drinks in his hand.

“Hello everyone.” Cedric said before handing Aria her drink.

“Well, Harry will join us, won’t you Harry?” Aria asked.

“No thanks.” Harry said, trying to hide the fact that his blood was boiling again.

“Alright.” Cedric said and he took Aria’s hand and the two left Ron and Harry. 

Harry walked out into the dark, snowy courtyard. There were carriages parked all around and some shaking as there were couples inside some of them. Harry walked away from this. As he did so, he found himself hiding behind a pillar when he heard Igor Karkaroff and Snape having an argument. They caught a few of the couples in the carriages as they did so and made them leave. Harry did not see their faces as to not be seen, however, when he no longer heard their voices, he looked out from behind the pillar. Snow was falling and Karkaroff and Snape had gone. Instead, Cedric and Aria stood in the middle of the courtyard. She wore his coat over her arms.

"You really do look beautiful tonight." Cedric said to Aria, who blushed.

"You do too." she said before realizing how this had sounded, "Handsome I mean. Not beautiful, I guess but-" Before she could finish, Cedric's lips were on hers and she felt herself rise on her tippy-toes. How is it she kissing the most popular boy in school? How had little Aria Ashborn managed to find someone who truly cared about her? She let herself live in the moment, unaware that Harry was watching from behind a pillar.

Harry was surprised to notice that this time, his blood wasn’t boiling. He now felt sorry for himself. Sorry that he didn’t pluck up the courage to ask Aria sooner. Sorry that it took him until his fourth year at Hogwarts to even notice her as more than Hermione’s friend. But above all else, Harry Potter was sorry that it had taken him until now to realize that he was very taken with Aria Ashborn. Just as he came to this realization, Harry watched as Now, feeling lousier than ever, Harry went back into the Great Hall where Ron and Hermione were in the midst of an argument.

“He's using you.” Ron said bitterly walking towards the stairs and Hermione followed him.

“How dare you!” Hermione called after him and Ron stopped, “Besides, I can take care of myself.”

“Doubt it. He's way too old!” Ron shouted and though there weren’t many guests remaining, most of them were tuned in to this very public argument.

“What? What?” Hermione shouted, tears in her eyes, “That's what you think?”

“Yeah that is what I think.”

“You know the solution then, don't you?” Hermione asked and Harry noticed that Aria had entered, no longer wearing Cedric’s jacket.

“Go on.” said Ron.

“Next time there's a ball, pluck up the courage and ask me before somebody else does, and not as a last resort.” Hermione shouted.

“Well that's completely off the point.” Ron said and anyone could see how he was acting like a complete arse.

“Ron you spoiled everything!” Hermione shouted before retreating up the stairs.

Aria followed, “Hermione wait!”


	8. The Egg and the Eye

It was the first day that class was back in session from winter break, and Harry and Aria stood on the long bridge, over the black lake at Hogwarts. The icy chill of February had them both wearing their coats and Gryffindor scarves.

“Harry, you told me you had the egg figured out weeks ago.” Aria said, concerned, “The task is two days from now.”

“Really? I had no idea.” Harry said, annoyed, “I suppose Cedric already has it figured out.”

“Harry, if there’s something you have to say to me, then say it.” Aria replied as Harry wasn’t looking at her.

“What do you mean?” Harry asked.

“Well,” Aria continued cautiously, “I couldn’t help but notice that you’ve been treating me differently ever since the Yule Ball.”

“Well it wasn’t the greatest experience.” said Harry, “Oh look, here comes your boyfriend now.” Aria looked up to see Cedric making his way towards the two of them.

“Hey, beautiful.” Cedric said, kissing Aria on the cheek. He then looked to Harry, “Potter, how are you?”

“Spectacular.” Harry said, bitterly.

“Look I realize I never really thanked you properly for tipping me off about those dragons.”

“Forget about it.” Harry said, turning to leave, “I'm sure you would have done the same for me.”

“Exactly.” Cedric said, stopping him, “You know the prefects' bathroom on the fifth floor?” Harry nodded. “It's not a bad place for a bath. Just take your egg and mull things over in the hot water.”  
\------------------------------------  
Twas the night before the second task and Harry had finally figured out the egg clue. With Cedric’s advice, he figured out that he needed to listen to the egg underwater to receive the clue rather than a high shrieking sound. Now, him, Ron, Hermione, and Aria were all in the library trying to figure out how to help Harry through the task.

“Harry, tell me again.” Hermione said, pacing as Ron and Aria flipped through various books.

“Come seek us where our voices sound.” Harry quoted the egg’s clue.

“The black lake, that's obvious.” Hermione replied.

“An hour long you'll have to look.”

“Again obvious, though I must admit potentially problematic.” said Hermione.

“Potentially problematic?” Harry said, “When was the last time you held your breath under the water for an hour, Hermione?”

“Look, Harry, we can do this.” Hermione encouraged, “The four of us can figure it out.”

“Hate to break up this scholar session,” the four turned to see Professor Moody standing between the bookshelves, “but Professor McGonagall would like to see you in her office. Not you Potter, just Weasley, Granger, and Ashborn.”

“But sir,” Aria started, “the second task is only hours away and…”

“Exactly.” Moody replied, “Presumably Potter is well prepared by now and could do with a good night's sleep.” Aria nodded and her, Ron, and Hermione all walked past Moody to McGonagall's office. When they entered they found to their surprise that there were several people in the room. McGonagall sat at her desk. Behind her, at her fireplace were the three headmasters: Dumbledore, Maxime, and Karkaroff. Barty Crouch Sr. was also there, awaiting the arrival of the three students. Gabrielle Delacour, Fleur’s sister, was standing in front of McGonagall’s desk.

“Ah here they are.” McGonagall noted as Ron, Hermione, and Aria took their places next to Gabrielle.

“Is something wrong professor?” Aria asked.

“On the contrary, my dear.” said Mr. Crouch, “Allow me to introduce myself, I’m Barty Crouch Sr., I work for the ministry. The second task of the tournament calls for our champions to rescue the people most dear to them and that’s you four.”

“Rescue?” asked Ron.

“Yes,” Crouch continued, “the four of you will be in an enchanted sleep and put under the water for our champions to find.”

“Enchanted sleep?” Gabrielle asked.

“I assure you, it’s quite safe.” said Crouch, “Mr. Diggory will have to rescue Miss Ashborn, Mr. Krum-Miss Granger, Miss Delacour- her sister, and Mr. Potter-Mr. Weasley.”

“Professor,” Hermione said, looking to Dumbledore whom she trusted more than Crouch, “are we allowed to decline?”

“You are allowed, yes, Miss Granger” Dumbledore said calmly, “but we’d prefer you not to do so. It is terribly late to find someone more important to Mr. Krum than you.”

“I’m sure you could find someone.” Ron said, under his breath. Hermione caught this.

“No,” she said, looking to Ron but speaking to Dumbledore, “I think I’ll stay.”

“Anyone else object?” Crouch asked and no one responded, “Excellent.”


	9. The Second Task

The cannon sounded and the second task had begun. Harry had just swallowed the gillyweed said to allow him to breathe underwater for an hour. The sky was grey and misty and the air was chilly. Harry struggled with the gillyweed when he felt himself being pushed into the black lake. Now, underwater, he struggled as he felt a change in his body. Suddenly, he stopped thrashing and realized he could breathe again. He looked down to see that his feet and hands were webbed and he felt gills had formed on his neck. It had worked! He leaped out of the water with joy and did a backflip in the air. He could hear the crowd cheer. He wondered if any of his friends were out there. He hadn’t seen them since last night.

No time to think about that now, he thought. He had to focus on the task which was finding whatever treasure had been taken from him. He swam through the murky water, past all the many strands of seaweed, until he came to a clearing. Through the silent water, he could suddenly hear voices. The voices of the singing merpeople which he had heard when he opened the golden egg underwater. All around, he could see merpeople lurking. They did not attack which struck him as odd. He swam through the merpeople village until he saw a cluster of them in the distance. As he approached it, however, he could see that it wasn’t a cluster of merpeople but actually his friends.

Four figures floated, cold and dead looking in the water. Attached to each of their ankles, a rope which went all the way down past where Harry could see. The first figure was Ron, then Hermione, then Aria, and then Gabrielle. Harry suddenly became worried about what would happen to them if he didn't rescue them. He went straight to Ron’s ankle to untie the rope. Suddenly, a mermaid near Harry made a loud noise that sounded like a high pitched squeal. Harry turned to see Cedric swimming over to Aria. He had what seemed to be a bubble, covering his mouth and nose. Cedric took out his wand and with a flash of red light, Aria was free of the rope. Cedric supported her with one arm and tapped his watch, looking at Harry with the other. Harry nodded.

Cedric then swam Aria backup to the surface. As soon as they broke to the surface, Aria felt an immediate rush of air to her lungs and she awoke suddenly. She looked around, momentarily confused. She then remembered everything that had happened the night before and turned to see Cedric, her rescuer. They smiled at each other before he let go of her arm as she could swim on her own. He followed Aria as she swam over to the platforms and the crowd cheered as Cedric had been the first to finish. When they reached the platform, Aria was immediately helped up by Ginny. Cedric was helped by a few Hufflepuffs. Aria suddenly felt very cold. Having been in the water so long, she was used to it. Now, she was greeted by an icy chill and if she didn’t get warm soon would catch pneumonia.

Ginny wrapped Aria in first a bathrobe and then two towels. Aria then sat next to Cedric, who was also wrapped up, and Ginny. As she warmed up, Aria saw Viktor rise from the water with Hermione and Ginny hopped up to help Hermione. As soon as Hermione was settled, she took a seat next to Aria and Viktor went over to his Durmstrang friends.

“Wh-Where’s Harry?” Hermione asked, shivering.

“H-Hasn’t re-returned.” Aria replied. Aria looked up to see Fleur, wrapped up and looking out at the water, concerned. Her thin hair seemed almost dry. Aria turned to Ginny.

“Fleur already finished?” she asked.

“No.” Ginny replied, “She didn’t make it past the Grindylows. She was forced to retire.”

“So Harry won’t be last then?” Aria asked.

“No, I should think second to last.” Ginny replied. The clock was getting close to one hour and still, no sign of Harry. Aria and Hermione found themselves getting very worried. Aria looked to see the concern on Dumbledore’s face and Moody was pacing. Every once in a while, Aria saw his crazy eye glance to Crouch.

Then, miraculously, just as the clock struck one hour, both Ron and Gabrielle surfaced and the crowd cheered. But, still no Harry. Fleur rushed to greet them and they were wrapped in towels the same as everyone else. A few minutes passed and Aria started to run things in her head. What if he drowned? What if a merperson attacked him? What if he lost his wand and couldn’t send a help signal?

As she imagined the worst, Harry suddenly shot out of the water and onto the deck. The crowd cheered and Aria let out a sigh of relief. Dumbledore ran to Harry’s aid and Seamus and Dean began to wrap him in the light blue colored towels. Harry was spitting out water and shivering as they did so.

Hermione found herself running to them. “Harry!” she cried, giving Harry her towel.

“Hermione! Ow!” he said and Hermione took note of his injuries.

“Are you alright? You must be freezing!” she kissed his head and he winced, “Personally I think you behaved admirably.”

“I finished last, Hermione.” replied Harry.

“Next to last!” she exclaimed.

“Attention!” Dumbledore called and Aria stood up next to Cedric. “The winner is Mr. Diggory, who showed innate command of the Bubble-Head Charm.”  
Harry watched as the crowd cheered and Aria jumped into Cedric’s arm and the two shared a kiss. The photographer from the Daily Prophet was taking pictures of the excitement.

“However, seeing as Mr. Potter would have finished first,” Dumbledore continued, “had it not been for his determination to rescue not only Mr. Weasley but the others as well, we've agreed to award him second place for outstanding moral fiber!” The crowd cheered, except for the Durmstrangs of course, who believed Viktor had been duped. Hermione hugged Harry, congratulating him. Harry felt very happy that his hard work had paid off. His heart skipped a beat when he saw Aria running over to him.

“Congratulations!” she said and went to give him a hug but he squirmed away just a little and didn’t respond to her. This struck Aria as odd and after everyone had got in the boats and returned to shore, she looked to talk to Harry about it. Harry was walking a ways in front of her with Fred and George, still wrapped in his towel. He was smiling and laughing with them.

“Harry!” Aria called but Harry didn’t turn his head. She stopped, knowing Harry could hear her. “Harry!” she called and this time he heard. He dismissed Fred and George and waited for Aria to catch up with him. “What’s the matter with you?”

“Nothing.” Harry replied, playing dumb.

“It doesn’t seem like nothing.” Aria replied, crossing her arms, “Don’t think I haven’t noticed that you’ve been distancing yourself from me.”

“So what if I am?” Harry asked, a bit standoffish, taking Aria by surprise.

“So you're one of my best friends! Now tell me what’s going on.”

Harry, who hadn’t completely figured out his feelings on the matter decided to be honest. “Whose side are you on, Aria?” he asked, “Because only one of us is going to win this tournament and you can’t root for both me and Cedric.”

“That’s what this is about?” Aria scoffed, “Cedric?” That’s exactly what this was about. Harry was jealous of Cedric, he just didn’t quite understand it yet.

“Pick a side, Aria.” Harry replied, coldly.

“No.” Aria said defensively, “Harry, I don’t care who wins this tournament and I didn’t think you did either. I care that neither of you ends up dead!”

If Harry had time to think about it, he would think she was right but he wasn’t thinking clearly. “Well then maybe you should’ve been helping me instead of off snogging Cedric! I need your support now more than ever.”

“Did you get this mad at Hermione?” Aria shouted, “Because she’s with Viktor and still supporting you as well. And I have been helping you with the tournament, Harry, to the best of my ability. Don’t you dare take that for grant it!”

“I don’t need your help.” Harry said, turning to walk away.

“Fine.” Aria said, feeling very attacked, “Then it’s no longer on the table.” With that, she walked past him, picking up speed through the trees towards the castle.

“Aria!” Harry called, with instant regret. Fred and George had been waiting for Harry and Harry caught up to them.

“Wow.” said Fred, “I don’t think I’ve ever seen her angry.”

“You must have said something to really set her off.” said George.

“Not helping.” Harry said, again, feeling very lousy.

“Mr. Potter!” Barty Crouch Sr. called from behind Harry. Harry wasn’t in the mood to chat, but he realized he didn’t have much of a choice. It was not too long after that, that Barty Crouch Sr. would turn up dead at Hogwarts.


	10. Flames

“He’ll cover this up, you watch.” Ron said. It was later that same night and he sat on the couch in the Gryffindor common room. Everyone else had gone to bed except for Harry, Ron and Hermione. They were all in their pajamas in front of the crackling fire. Harry sat down in front of it, trying to erase the image of Crouch’s dead body, which he stumbled across in the forest, from his mind. Hermione stood behind the couch. Aria, still angry with Harry, had been ignoring him for the rest of the day. After Harry had time to cool down, he really regretted blowing up on Aria.

“Fudge will sell his soul before this gets out in the Daily Prophet.” Ron said.

“Why?” Harry asked. Ron got off the couch and took a seat next to Harry on the floor.

“Look, nobody liked Crouch.” said Ron, “I know this from my father. Loads of people wanted him dead. But he was a ministry official. It’s not even like he turned up stiff at Knockturn Alley. He was murdered at Hogwarts. This is a big deal.”

“Can’t be a coincidence.” Hermione said, making her way around the couch to take a seat, “Harry’s dreams, his scar hurting, the dark mark, his name coming out of the Goblet of Fire. Surviving the tournament isn’t the answer anymore, Harry. It’s bigger than this and I really think you should go to Dumbledore.”

Suddenly, the trio heard footsteps coming down the stairs. They turned to see Aria, in violet pajamas.

“I heard voices.” Aria said, feeling a bit awkward. She didn’t look at Harry.

“Please, join us.” Hermione said, knowing that Aria had often felt left out.

Aria looked back towards the stairs, regretting having even investigated in the first place, “No, I…”

“Aria wait.” said Harry, “Can we talk for a moment?” Hermione and Ron looked at each other and took this as their cue to leave, each going back to their respective dormitories.

“Okay.” said Aria, taking a seat next to Harry by the fire.

For a beat, Harry didn’t say anything and Aria considered leaving but then, Harry spoke. “I’m sorry.” he said, “I was way out of line earlier. I don’t know what came over me.”

“I appreciate your apology.” Aria said after a moment and Harry let out the breath he didn’t realize he was holding. He felt that wasn’t a sufficient enough apology and he continued.

“I didn’t really mean what I said.” he continued, “You have been a great support to me and I really need you.”

Aria tried to hide her smile, “You need me, eh?”

“Of course.” Harry said, “I’ll always need you.”

“Okay.” replied Aria, “I’m back in.” Harry and Aria continued talking for another twenty minutes before it was time that they both went to bed. Aria walked into the girls' dormitory. Mostly everyone was asleep, except Hermione, who struggled to read by moonlight. Aria took a seat next to her, by the window.

“Do you suspect he’s jealous?” Hermione whispered.

“Of Cedric?”

“Well Harry did ask you to the Yule Ball,” Hermione said, “but you were already going with Cedric and Cedric is Harry’s competition.”

“Why do you suppose that?”

“Well, boys tend to act irrationally when they don’t know how to deal with their emotions.” Hermione said, her book now closed.

“Are you talking about Ron or Harry?” Aria asked.

“Both.” Hermione said, and Aria could tell that Hermione and Ron had just been ignoring their fight and it was making Hermione tense, “Although, Harry had the sense to apologize.”  
\-------------------------------------------  
The next morning, Harry told Ron, Hermione, and Aria that he had indeed gone to Dumbledore’s office the night before to talk to him about the dream. There, he had also run into Snape who was in another argument with Karkaroff. After Karkaroff left, Harry said that Snape accused Harry of stealing from his cabinets. The four spoke about this while walking down to Hagrid’s hut.

“What do you suppose is on Karkaroff's arm?” Ron asked.

“I don’t know.” replied Harry as they walked down the grassy hillside. Winter was melting into spring.

“Boomslang skin and lacewing flies?” Aria asked, “You’re sure those are the two ingredients Snape mentioned?”

“Positive.” Harry replied, “Why?”

“He thinks you’re brewing polyjuice potion.” Aria wondered.

“You’re right.” Hermione said, wide-eyed, “Can’t believe I didn’t make that connection.” Aria smiled. Usually, Hermione was the clever one. Aria felt that it was nice that she was the one being considered clever for a change.

“I don’t care what Snape thinks.” Harry said, “I’ve got bigger problems than detention. Something's coming closer. I can feel it.” Harry winced a bit.

Aria noticed, “Your scar.”


	11. The Third Task

Harry, Ron, Hermione, and Aria tried to enjoy their spring. However, most of it was spent finishing up with exams and much cramming for them. Harry tried to concentrate on this, though, he still had the third task in the back of his mind. Aria and Cedric had gotten much closer together in the following months and had since gone on many dates ranging from Cedric teaching her Quidditch to tea at Madam Pootifoot’s. Harry had learned to suppress his jealousy for Cedric and his and Aria’s friendship blossomed because of it. Now, spring had turned to summer and it was time for the third and final task before the school year would come to an end.

Everyone was gathered in the stands of the Quidditch field. A large maze began in the center of the field though no one could see where it ended. The hedges were far too tall and ominous. The crowd cheered and the Hogwarts band played the trumpets loudly and triumphantly. The four champions stood in front of the maze in front of a large crowd. Fleur wore a periwinkle tracksuit, her slick hair in a ponytail. She was joined by Madam Maxime, her sister, and a friend. Krum wore a tan colored sweater with the Durmstrang crest on the front in red. His school cheered him on and chanted his name. As did everyone else in the stands. The Minister of Magic, Cornelius Fudge was present and spoke to his other Ministry officials. Cedric and Harry entered together, with Dumbledore, both wearing the appropriate color of their house. Hermione, Ron, and Aria met Harry as he entered the field. The friends had been told that they only had a limited time for pep talks before they would be ushered off the field.

“Good luck Harry.” Hermione said giving him a hug.

Ron put his hand on Harry’s shoulder, “Concentrate. You’ve got this.”

“We’ll all be cheering for you.” Aria said. Harry could feel his palms sweating. He was both nervous and scared. All the other champions seemed to be excited except for Harry who had never even wanted to participate.

“Thanks everyone.” Harry replied and non-champions turned to go back to their seats in the stand, except for Aria, who was called over by Cedric. Cedric stood with his father who was a plump man with slick silver hair that went down to his chin and small oval-shaped glasses.

“This is my girlfriend, Aria Ashborn.” Cedric said, putting his arm around Aria. He turned to face her, “Aria this is my father.”

Mr. Diggory shook Aria’s hand delightfully, “Oh it’s a pleasure to meet the girl who has made my son so happy!”

“Champions. Prepare yourselves.” Dumbledore called and Aria knew that meant she was supposed to leave. 

“Good luck, my boy.” Mr. Diggory said putting both hands on Cedric’s face. Then, he went back to sit next to Arthur Weasley in the stands.

“Be brave.” Aria said, looking into Cedric’s grey eyes.

“I’ll think of you.” he said and their lips met. Aria smiled and went to sit on the edge of the center row next to Mr. Diggory and behind Hagrid. Ron and Hermione sat on the other side of Mr. Weasley.

“Silence!” Dumbledore shouted and everyone did so, having respect for the headmaster, “Earlier today, Professor Moody placed the Triwizard Cup deep within the maze. Only he knows its exact position. Now, as Mr. Diggory-” As he said this the Hufflepuffs and Slytherin roared for Cedric, “-and Mr. Potter” then all the Gryffindor and some Ravenclaw cheered for Harry and Harry couldn’t help but feel good to have the support and he cracked a smile, “are tied for the first position they will be the first to enter the maze, followed by Mr. Krum-” The Durmstrangs and Malfoy applauded, “-and Miss Delacour.” The Beauxbatons cheered. “The first person to touch the cup will be the winner! I've instructed the staff to patrol the perimeter. Should, at any point, a contestant wish to withdraw from the task he or she need only send up red sparks with their wands. Contestants! Gather around. Quickly!”

The four contestants and Dumbledore then got into a circle and their words were too quiet for the cheering crowd to hear.

Mr. Diggory tapped Aria’s shoulder and then pointed at Cedric. “That’s my boy!” he exclaimed with a smile. Then, the champions broke up and went to stand at each of the four openings to the maze and the crowd cheered.

“On the count of three,” Dumbledore said, “One-” but before Dumbledore could reach two, Filch had set the cannon off. When Dumbledore had realized this, he looked defeated and the crowd again cheered for Cedric and Harry. Cedric ran into the maze, and the vines closed behind him. Harry, however, proceeded with caution, looking back one final time before the vines closed. Not too long later, Krum and Fleur were allowed to enter.

After about an hour, the crowd grew tired of cheering and everyone began separate conversations. The headmasters spoke with Fudge and Mr. Weasley spoke with Ron and Hermione. Draco, Crabbe, and Goyle raised a magic banner that had Krum’s face sprawled across the front and in big red letters said: GO KRUM! It would then fade into Harry’s face and turn green, similar to the badges, and say: POTTER STINKS. Aria found herself in conversation with the ever so enthusiastic and boastful Mr. Diggory. 

“Now, I know when I said he was sorted into Hufflepuff I was so very proud of him but oh, when he was made seeker I was even more proud of him!” Mr. Diggory exclaimed to Aria. She had rather enjoyed hearing Mr. Diggory tell her things she may not have known about Cedric.

“What about when the Goblet chose him?” Aria asked.

“Oh you are correct, my dear!” Mr. Diggory said with a jolly smile, “I think we will get along quite nicely. When he became a champion, I was proudest of him. Oh, listen to me going on and on about my wonderful boy. I’m so very proud to be his father, you know. But Cedric is quite the opposite of his old man. He is very humble.”

“I know.” Aria smiled as it was one of the things she loved most about him, “And kind.”

“Now, how did the two of you meet?” 

“We bumped into each other, the first day this year, actually.” Aria smiled at the memory.

“Well how lucky for Cedric!” Mr. Diggory smiled, “After the tournament, you are welcome to come by the house anytime this summer and please, bring your folks. I’d love to meet them. You’re a half-blood correct?”

“Yes.” Aria nodded, “My father is a wizard and my mother is a muggle.”

“Oh how fascinating!” said Mr. Diggory. Just then, Fleur had come out of the maze. She looked defeated and Madame Maxime and Gabrielle rushed to her.

“Krum! Krum! Potter sucks!” Aria looked up to see Malfoy, Crabbe, and Goyle chanting, “Krum! Krum! Potter sucks!” They were sitting behind her and had gotten most of the Slytherin and more than half of the Hufflepuffs to chant along.

“You know, Malfoy, It’s possible to cheer for one person without booing another.” Aria shouted up at him.

“Are you Potter’s little protector?” Draco shouted back down at her.

“I’m just saying, be a good sport.” Aria replied before turning to the Hufflepuffs, “That goes for you too. Hufflepuffs are supposed to be kind and fair. This seems quite the opposite. You should be ashamed of yourselves.”

“Oh quit the goody-goody attitude, Aria.” Draco snarled.

“She’s just asking that they put the poster away is all.” Ron said, and it made Aria feel good that he backed her up.

“Yeah she’s right.” Hannah Abbott, a Hufflepuff said, feeling guilty. Many of the Hufflepuffs then stopped.

“Boo Potter!!!” the Slytherin continued. 

Aria turned around defeated and Hermione leaned over to her, behind everyone else’s heads. “It’s alright.” she said, “Some people will never change.”

A little while later, Krum returned. He looked quite sickly and beaten up but he did not hold the cup, which meant that Harry and Cedric were the only two left. It was getting quite exciting now. Aria knew she was supposed to root for both Cedric and Harry but she couldn’t help but hope, secretly, that Harry would win.

Suddenly, Harry and Cedric appeared with the Triwizard Cup right in front of the maze. Immediately, the crowd started cheering. Hagrid stood up right in front of Aria, frustrating her that she couldn’t see. The band started playing their victory music. Mr. Diggory jumped up and cheered loudly when he saw his son. Cedric lie face up on the ground with Harry over him. Arthur, Hermione, and Ron stood up to cheer for Harry.

“No! No! No!” Harry shouted, not letting go of Cedric. There was blood, sweat, tears, and dirt running down his face. Still, the crowd had not caught onto this. Dumbledore had now crouched down next to Cedric and Harry. 

“For God’s sake, Dumbledore. What happened?” Fudge asked, hurrying towards what now had become a cluster. Some of the crowd had stopped clapping and became confused. Aria still couldn’t see past Hagrid. Fleur screamed from down in the arena and the band stopped playing. Many were still confused. Aria looked over to see Hermione on the brink of tears. 

“He's back! He's back!” Harry shouted just barely audible by the front two rows, “Voldemort's back! Cedric, he asked me to bring his body back! I couldn't leave him, not there.” 

Many people in the stands had started to notice that Cedric was not moving and it soon spread that something had happened to him, the crowd became silent.

“It's alright, Harry. It's all right.” Dumbledore attempted to calm a sobbing Harry, “He's home. You both are.”

Aria turned to see Mr. Diggory’s face turning from joy to sheer panic and Aria did not want to believe what she knew in her heart to be true. Mr. Diggory made his way past Aria and Mr. Weasley followed. Aria was now able to stand closer to Ron and Hermione and see around Hagrid. Hagrid turned around to look at her, his eyes on the brink of tears. He looked at her as if though she were a lost puppy he was going to have to give away.

“Keep everybody in their seats.” Aria could hear Fudge instruct the staff, “A boy has just been killed. The body must be moved, Dumbledore. There are too many people.”

“Let me through. Let me through!” Mr. Diggory shouted. Aria felt a tear slip down her face as she denied the truth. “Let me through! That's my son! That's my boy! It's my boy!” Mr. Diggory made his way to Cedric and Harry moved so that he could throw himself over the body and Mr. Diggory sobbed. Cedric lay, his lifeless, grey eyes staring back at Mr. Diggory.

“What’s happened?” Aria asked Ron although in her heart she knew.

“Oh no.” Hermione said, covering her mouth with both her hands.

“What?” Aria asked, her voice breaking, “Somebody tell me.”

“Aria, you know.” Ron said and she again got the lost puppy look, the look of everyone feeling bad for her and she refused to believe it. She refused to believe that Cedric was dead. Another tear slipped down her face.

“No.” Aria shook her head, as she fought back more tears. She attempted to go down the stairs to see for herself but Hagrid stopped her, “Hagrid let me through.”

“No, Aria.” Hagrid said softly, “I think ya better stay up here.”

“No…” Aria began to cry, frustrated and sad. She tried to go again but Ron grabbed her by the shoulders and she fought back.

“Aria it’s for your own good.” said Hagrid as Aria began to hit Ron, not in control of her emotions anymore. Eventually, she gave up and began to sob into Ron’s chest as he held her. 

“No!” Aria cried. Hermione began to make her way down the stairs to try and reach Harry who was still sobbing next to Dumbledore. She would’ve continued but Moody came to comfort Harry and get him out of the arena, away from the pain and sadness.

The crowd watched as Mr. Diggory sobbed loudly, huffing and whaling “My boy!” again and again. “Nooooo!” he cried, tears streaming down his face. That night, Hogwarts was in pain. Everyone felt the pain of Cedric’s friends and family. The loss weighed heavily on the arena as they watched with sorrow and fear. They wondered how this had happened, why this had happened, and what it meant.


	12. The Beginning

The castle was silent. The Leaving Feast had been turned into a Memorial Feast for Cedric. Every student sat in front of empty plates. The Beauxbatons were present with their headmistress and Durmstrang was present despite the absence of Karkaroff. The room, for the first time, felt cold. Dark black drapes were in place of the winning house’s banner. There was no magical sky above the student’s heads but simply the rafters of the Great Hall. Aria sat next to Harry who hadn’t said much since the task. Ron and Hermione sat across from them. Dumbledore sat in his chair behind the podium and all looked to him.

“Today, we acknowledge a really terrible loss.” Dumbledore said, standing up from his chair and making his way towards the podium,“ Cedric Diggory was, as you all know, exceptionally hard working, infinitely fair-minded and, most importantly a fierce, fierce friend. Now, I think, therefore, you have the right to know exactly how he died. You see, Cedric Diggory was murdered by Lord Voldemort!”

Aria felt herself fighting back tears. She would not cry. She would not cry. Every word said by Dumbledore weighed more and more on her heart.

“The Ministry of Magic does not wish me to tell you this.” Dumbledore continued, “But not to do so, I think, would be an insult to his memory.”

Harry nodded in agreement to this and Hermione had her head bowed, thinking on Dumbledore’s words. “Now, the pain we all feel at this dreadful loss reminds me and reminds us that while we may come from different places and speak in different tongues, our hearts beat as one. ln light of recent events the bonds of friendship we've made this year will be more important than ever. Remember that, and Cedric Diggory will not have died in vain.”

Aria looked over to see Harry’s jaw flexing, as he fought back tears as well. He looked over at her right as she looked away. She looked back to Dumbledore as her vision became blurry with tears. Suddenly, she felt a warmth on her hand. She looked down to see that Harry had grabbed her hand, though he did not look at her. It was a simple gesture, but Aria was thankful for it and she held Harry’s hand back and a single tear slipped down her face.

“You remember that” Dumbledore continued, “and we'll celebrate a boy who was kind and honest and brave and true, right to the very end.”

No one ate much at that feast, but merely nursed their water or wine. No one really spoke either. They sat there, silent in remembrance. Afterward, all the attendees raised their wands. The tip of Aria’s 10 ¾ in Hawthorne wand shone a small light for her deceased love.

Later, everyone went back to pack their things and say goodbye to Hogwarts for the summer. Aria had everything packed already, yet she couldn’t bring herself to leave. Not after everything that just happened. She couldn’t go back to the world and just pretend like nothing ever happened. And so, after everyone had left, she lingered in the common room, deep in thought. The only one still around, to her knowledge, was Harry who was having a conversation with Dumbledore in his dormitory.

The clock in the corner ticked ever so quietly. The curtains of the window were drawn just a bit to let the evening sunlight in. The portraits in the common room, were silent, for they knew of the events that had taken place. Aria sat, in her robes, in front of the unlit fireplace and just stared. Her mind, on Cedric.

Albus Dumbledore made his way down the stone stairs of the boys' dormitory and walked towards the exit of the common room. He stopped when he saw Aria. She didn’t turn to face him. He sighed. He knew exactly what to say but he knew it wasn't meant to come from him. He heard Harry’s footsteps coming down the stairs and he smiled sadly.

“Good day, Aria.” said Dumbledore before leaving the common room. Again, Aria did not turn around. She couldn’t let Dumbledore see her like this. Harry entered the common room and when he saw Aria, silently took a seat next to her. He didn’t say anything for quite a bit as he wasn’t really sure what to say. If she looked at him, she would cry.

“I’m sorry about Cedric.” Harry said after a while. Aria could feel a few tears running down her face and her nose began to run.

“Me too. Me too.” she laughed at herself embarrassingly and wiped her eyes, “I feel guilty for crying. What you went through.. I can’t even imagine.”

“You don’t need to put on a brave face.” Harry said and Aria met his eyes. Harry knew he was somewhat of a hypocrite because that’s exactly how he been for the past few days. “It’s okay to cry.”

Aria nodded and let more tears stream down her face. Slowly, she put her head on Harry’s shoulder and held his arm. He loved the feeling of her warmth and put his head on hers and they just sat there, comforting each other for a while. It was a bittersweet feeling for Harry. He liked that Aria was there for him and vise versa but he knew the circumstances were terrible and would haunt the both of them the following summer.

“Everything’s going to change now, isn’t it?” Aria asked, softly.  
\-------------------------------------------  
It was the end of a long year at Hogwarts, and the Beauxbaton girls and the Durmstrang boys had all said their goodbyes to their new Hogwarts friends. The Hogwarts students watched as they loaded into their boat and carriage. Ron and Hermione had just begun wondering where their friends were when Harry and Aria showed up behind them.

“Do you think we’ll ever just have a quiet year at Hogwarts?” Ron asked as the four caught up together.

“No.” Hermione and Harry both said.

“No, didn’t think so.” Ron said and the four began to walk across the bridge, “Oh well, what’s life without a few dragons?”

Aria smiled. She now appreciated her friendships, even more, wanting it to last forever. “Promise you’ll all write this summer?”

“You know I won’t.” Ron joked.

All the Hogwarts students had gathered on the left side of the bridge where the Durmstrang ship was sinking below the waves and the Beauxbatons carriage was about to take flight. There was no room for Harry, Hermione, Ron, and Aria to see.

“We should stand over here.” Aria said, pointing to the right side of the bridge, “We’ll have a better view in just a moment.”

And so the four of them made their way to the right side of the bridge and leaned over the edge. The black lake was calm and the whole view was beautiful and serene. They could hear the pegasus neigh as they flew over the bridge into view. The carriage then flew into the distance, over the hazy mountains lit by the evening sun. Aria took a deep breath, savoring this moment of peace.


End file.
